Walk Through Memory Lane
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: Sora, Sid, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Ventus, Aqua and Terra are forced to watch as the past and future unfold before them.(This story be along to a previous user that has long since been inactive so I decided to finish the story for him.)
1. Chapter 1

**STORY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO SPIRAL HEARTS! I FIGURED I COULD BRING THIS AWESOME STORY BACK BUT FULLY COMPLETED AND CHANGED UP A BIT.**

"What the heck?" A few seconds prior Sora had been studying. Well trying to study, he had actually been dozing off to sleep. He was wide awake now.

He found himself inside a room. Big comfortable couches (as well as some other places to sit) lined the walls, and in front of them was a giant black box. "Hello?" He spoke, but nobody responded. It seemed that he was alone.

Sora attempted to summon his keyblade, but it wasn't working. "This can't be good." He muttered to himself as he drudged toward the coach and took a seat. It was a total of three minutes before something happened.

Two bright lights flashed into taking the form of two boys, they looked identical. Recognition flashed in Sora's eyes as he jumped up.

"R-Roxas?" He asked warily.

The blonde didn't reply, seemingly lost in his own head. He was looking around in fascination. "How am I...?"

He looked toward Sora for an answer, but the other boy could only shrug in response.

"Wait!" Both heads turned to the Roxas look alike. "What's going on?" He asked taking a step back from the two.

Roxas and Sora shared a glance before Sora stepped forward.

"I'm Sora," He introduced, his usual dopey grin planted on his face. "This is Roxas. We don't know what happened either." Quickly he added. "We also don't know why you guys look alike." Sora paused. "At least I don't." He stared at Roxas who, in return, gave him a look of aggravation.

"And I do?"

"Do you?"

Roxas let out a groan while the other blonde boy began to chuckle. "I'm Ventus," He introduced, now smiling. "My friends call me Ven." He looked over Roxas once more. "Wow. You really do look like me."

"Hey," Roxas began in a joking matter. "How do we know you don't look like me?"

"Does it matter?" Sora grinned. "I mean I still can't tell you apart."

The trio broke into a fit of laughs. Despite being together for less then five minutes they already felt comfortable with each other. (1)

The smiles faded however when five more bright lights entered the room. All three got into a stance for fighting; it was only then Roxas and Ventus realized they couldn't summon their keyblades. But their suspicions died down when the lights took shape.

"Sid! Riku! Kairi!"

"Aqua! Terra!"

"Axel?"

"What's going on?"

"Why can't I summon my-?"

"Quiet!"

"How'd we get here?"

"What did you do?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Wait a sec, why are there two-"

"No way! Rox-"

"How'd we even get here?"

"Where are we?"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" All heads turned to an out of breath Sid. He took a deep breath before- "Sora," Sid's voice was soft opposed to his previous yelling. "What's going on?"

"He doesn't know." Roxas soon answered. Sid's eyes widened upon seeing the blonde, Riku raised a questioning eyebrow and Axel smiled widely.

"Roxas." Oddly enough Axel had a calm exterior, greeting the other boy with a small and simple wave.

"So no one knows what's going on?" Aqua spoke loudly causing all eyes to turn towards her.

"Or why you guys look like twins?" Terra added, but the question was mostly directed towards Ven.

"Nope." Sora answered crossing his arms.

"Hey," All attention was on Riku now, he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He began to read it. "Dear Sora, Ventus, Sid, Roxas, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Kairi and Axel. I have sent you these videos in order for you too see what's to come and what has passed. It will pause whenever someone is to speak so nothing is to be missed. Necessities such as rooms, beds, food and clothing will be provided. Watch carefully."

Ventus grimaced. "So I guess we don't really have a choice." He plopped on the couch.

Sora squinted. "Where did you even get that paper?"

"It sorta just appeared." Riku exclaimed taking a seat as well.

"Like you guys did?" Sora asked as he joined them.

"Like we all did." Kairi reminded, she took the seat on Sora's right opposed to Riku on his left. "Or did you just walk in here?"

"Actually I woke up." Sora said sheepishly. Kairi frowned.

"You mean when you were supposed to be studying?"

"Uh..."

"Kairi your kinda foolish to think that Sora has the ability to study." Sid said.

"HEY!" Sora yells.

"Hey, maybe we should all say what we doing before hand. Maybe it could have something to do why we're all here?" Aqua suggested.

"That sounds like-" Roxas elbowed Axel.

"Fun." He grunted.

Aqua arched an eyebrow at the twos antics but nonetheless smiled, it reminded her of Terra and Ven. She looked down at Ventus who sat on a bean bag chair on her left.

"Ven," He craned his head to look up at her. "You start."

"While I-" He paused. "I suppose we should say our names first? I'm Ventus. You guys could call me Ven." Sora and Roxas both nodded having already heard it. Ven thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Before I was transported here there was this bright light and-"

"We all saw it." Riku interrupted. "You're supposed to be telling what you were doing before it."

"I-" Ventus's tone was defensive, as if he were about to start a fight over it. Terra's hand landed on his shoulder in a calming matter.

"He's got you there Ven."

Ven took a short breath before resuming. "Anyhow I was sparring."

"With who?"

"With what?"

The words flew out of Kairi and Axel's mouths at the same time. Axel's tone more than a tad bit suspicious.

Ventus shared a questioning look with both Aqua and Terra. Aqua nodded.

"My keyblade." Ventus spoke.

Sora leaped from his seat. "You have a keyblade!?"

Riku sighed. "Calm down Sora."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "You've met other keyblade wielders before, right?"

"Yeah I mean it kind of gets annoying when we find out that there's more Keyblade wielders." Sid said

"I guess so..." Sora admitted. "But that doesn't change the excitement of meeting new ones."

"Sora, what don't you get excited over?" Riku joked.

"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed. "I've got this one. School."

"Along with homework and chores." Sid added.

Sora groaned. "Lay off you guys."

Kairi giggled while Riku attempted to conceal his smile, while Sid has a huge grin."

"Wait," Terra spoke. "Other? You guys are..?"

"Yup," Axel spoke. "We all are."

"We?"

"Since when?"

"Hey," Roxas began. "Don't joke around like that Axel."

"Actually," Axel exclaimed. "That reminds me." He grinned widely. "I go by Lea now, so-"

"Moving on." Riku interjected, now looking at Aqua. "So what were you doing?"

Aqua paused for a moment. "Well I was-"

"H-hey!" Axel shouted over her. "What the heck?"

"Sorry," Sora chuckled. "But you being a keyblade wielder..."

"It's sorta hard to believe." Kairi finished.

Axel snarled. "No it's not! Right Roxas?"

Roxas gave a sheepish look. "Well..."

Axel gave an annoyed look. "Believe what you want. I'd show you but-"

"We can't summon our keyblades." Sora summed up. At this everyone sighed.

"Continue Aqua." Sid said which caused Aqua to smile.

Aqua resumed. "I was reading a book when-"

"What kind of book?" Ventus asked curiously.

Aqua gave a small blush. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe, you never-"

"It probably doesn't it." Kairi interrupted, Aqua shot her a grateful look.

"Wait a sec," Sora exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Aqua." She smiled.

"I just said her name like three seconds ago." Sid said in a matter a fact tone.

Sora nodded in response to that and turned his eyes on Terra. "And you?"

"My name is Terra. I was practicing magic." Terra explained.

"That make sense." Ventus said. "The Mark of Mastery is in what-" He paused thinking for a moment. "-a week?" He turned towards Aqua. "Why weren't you practicing?"

Aqua shrugged. "It probably just slipped my mind." Ven let it drop but Terra had a feeling she didn't need to practice. She always was better in magic then him.

"Roxas?" Terra turned to Roxas. "That's your name right? I mean he-" He pointed towards Axel. "-says it enough."

At that Roxas laughed. "He sure does." He paused for a moment. What was he doing before this? He was...he was...

"I was sleeping." He spoke quietly compared to everyone else's loudness. "Um, Axel?" He addressed the redhead beside him. "You're up."

Axel groaned. "You're all gonna call me Axel anyway, right?"

At this Sora chuckled and Riku gave a cheeky smile. Kairi on the other hand spoke kindly. "If you want us to call you Lea then I guess I could try. I mean I'm only speaking for myself but-"

"I'm not calling you Lea." Roxas spoke in all seriousness.

"Me either." Riku agreed. Before anyone else could add on what they were going to do Axel spoke.

"It really doesn't matter I guess." He thought for a moment. "I was..." He smiled. "I guess you could see I was waking up."

"My turn," Riku said. He had questions for Axel, but decided that whatever they were about to watch would most likely answer them, so he opted to wait. "I'm Riku. Before this I was hanging out with my friends Tidus and Wakka."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought you said you were busy with something important and you couldn't help me study."

"I was busy." Riku spoke nodding his head. "Hanging out with Tidus and Wakka."

"Jerk, My name is Sid and I was studying on worlds, hearts and connections" Sid said as the girls look at him impressed.

Sora made a face at this friend before he himself began to speak. "I'm Sora. I was studying-"

"Ahem!"

"I was trying to study." He whined. Riku shook his head while Kairi sighed.

"Trying doesn't count. Anyway, I'm Kairi." She introduced. "Before this I was with my friend Selphie."

"Is there anything else?" Ventus asked the rest of the room. No one spoke up. Ventus turned to the black box.

"So how do we...?"

"I got this!" Sora yelled jumping up.

"I don't know about this..." Riku said warily.

"Hey! I've been with this stuff before!" He reassured his friends while thinking of Tron. "I really do have this! Trust me!"

Riku sighed.

**A bright flashed and a movie case appeared in Sora's hand. He eagerly ran to the black box.**

"I got it!" Sora smiled as he took his seat between Kairi and Riku. "Here we go." And then the screen flashed on.

**A dark stormy night sky. In a flash of yellow the words 'Kingdom Hearts' flashed onto the screen**.

"Kingdom Hearts?!" Sora repeated. "Wasn't that-?"

"It was." Riku said in a stoic tone. Kairi's eyes filled with worry, she didn't exactly remember what it was but judging by Riku's reaction it could've of been too good.(2)

**The screen soon pushed past them into the dark sky, turning momentarily black. The next thing on the screen was someone's closed eyes. His hair flowing as if there was wind running throw it. Only as they revealed more of the boy it became apparent he was falling. Big blue eyes began to open, oddly calm.**

"Isn't that..." Everyone looked at Sora.

"Me?" He spoke just as confused.

"No," Riku's voice was calm as he stared at the frozen screen. "You're younger here."

Sora scratched his head. "How strange."

"Must be a flashback." Sid added.

**The screen flashed the dark sky once more. The color red flashed through it like a lightening bolt. Words flashed on the screen, the color of gold lighting each letter up one by one.**

**'I've been these weird thoughts lately.' Sora's voice echoed through the room.**

"When did this happen?" Riku asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kairi added.

"Why didn't you did come to me?" Sid asked.

Sora shrugged. "It was a long time ago. To be honest I barely remember it."

It was an obvious lie but the silence allowed the screen to press on.

**First it was a full sentence, and then suddenly some words blurred leaving the two words 'having' and 'weird' the sole words-the sole things in the black screen. Soon 'having' disappeared and 'weird' followed. Only suddenly 'weird' showed up once more, bigger and in the color of blue. Above the word 'weird' and in the left corner, the word 'real' appeared and then, under that, the words 'or not?' popped up.**

"Real or not?" Ven read allowed. "That's,.. weird."

Sora nodded. "I did call them weird."

"You should've told me." Kairi said in a small huff. Sora gave a guilty look.

"Clam down Kairi." Sid said while putting a reassuring had on Kairi, which causes her to smile.

**It repeated the action from the beginning, the lightening, flash of red and gold, lighting each letter one by one once more.**

**'Like is any of this for real or not?'**

"That's an interesting question." Terra noted. Aqua, on the other hand, gave Sora a worried look. Just what kind of dreams were these?

**This time the golden coloring went back and forth as if being pushed. And the words faded only leaving 'real ?' On the screen. 'Real' then dissolved leaving momentarily '?' alone on the screen, before that was gone as well.**

**Then music began to start up.**

**The screen faded to black once more. It then showed the boy falling. It flashed between black and the boy repeatedly. Three times to be precise, the boys eyes began to slowly open before the screen quickly changed. It showed the same boy from a different perspective. It was blue, water became apparent. He was drowning.**

"What the..." Roxas began. "When did you drown?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno!"

"How could you forget drowning?!"

"Maybe it was a dream?" Aqua cut in quickly to dissolve the fight. "I mean those were just his thoughts, a dream makes sense."

"I guess so..."

"Whatever."

Terra gave Aqua an amused looked. "Mom." He whispered teasingly.

"Shut up!" She whispered back.

**It soon showed the back of the boy. A light shined above him from the surface. It flashed back to his face as he fell further down. Bubbles left his lips as it zoomed into his face and his eyes popped open.**

**"Oh!"**

**The music changed.**

**Suddenly he was no longer in the water but on an island.**

"Well that resolves that." Roxas leant back. "A dream."

"But," Axel began. "Is he still in a dream or is the dream over?" He looked towards Sora. "So which is it?"

"For the last time I don't know!" He exclaimed. Everybody sighed and the screen resumed.

"This is most likely a dream sequence so calm down." Sid said which calm everyone down.

**Sora looked around confused for a moment before bringing his hands up to block the sun from his eyes. He finally looked forward and saw another boy in the water, one with silver hair.**

"Riku!" Sora shouted. He turned to his friend. "Do you re-"

"No." Riku answered quickly. "I guess this really is a dream."

Sora frowned. "But then why would I dream about you?"

"Well maybe it's not a dream," Before anyone could protest to Kairi's words she added. "It's probably a nightmare. I mean you were drowning."

Sora nodded as did almost everyone else.

**Recognition flashed in Sora's eyes before a smile lit his face. He took a step forward but the water between them took him by surprise. Then lyrics were added to the music.**

**"You're giving me."**

"I like this song." Aqua smiled. "I mean I don't know it but the melody-"

"It's simple." Kairi agreed. "Very I dunno-clean?"

"If there's a line like that in the song….." Sid said in annoyance

**Sora looked up and alarm filled his face. A giant wave was coming up behind his friend. Riku turned around, fully aware of the wave.**

**"Too many things lately."**

"Woah," Axel spoke. "Look at you Riku. You look all evil."

Riku sighed. "It was...complicated."

"Complicated?" Terra repeated in a suspicious tone. Seeing the change in atmosphere Sora quickly spoke up.

"It doesn't really matter. What's done is done and Riku's good now so-"

"So he was evil?" Terra's words were sharp.

"Terra!" Ventus said.

"Stop it." Aqua berated. "We don't know everything so-"

"It was about a year ago." Riku explained. "But things have changed. I'm guessing that whatever this is will explain that. So we should just watch."

Terra's face softened. "Alright."

**Riku then extended his hand forwards towards the other boy.**

**"You're all I need! (All I want)."**

"Super evil." Kairi teased. Riku cracked a smile.

"Shut up."

**Sora ran through the water hurrying to meet his friend but the water overcame them first.**

**"You smiled at me. (And said and said)"**

**Sora twirled through the water, finally coming to a stop.**

**"Don't get me wrong I love you."**

"You love me?" Riku laughed.

"No!" Sora objected. "I mean-you know what I mean but the song-!"

"I thought you loved me Sora?" Sid said while chuckling which causes Riku to smile. Sora looks off in confusion.

"They are just kidding." Kairi reassured. That didn't change the fact that everyone was laughing now.

Before Sora was Riku, still offering his hand.

**"But does that mean I have to meet you father? When we are rolling and-"**

**Sora tried swimming towards his friend but the current was to strong and he was pulled back.**

**"Understand what I meant when I said no."**

**The screen faded to black for a moment before it showed the sky now changed as it was sunset. Sora was in the water only floating up now.**

**"You don't think life is quit that simple."**

"Can you not swim or something?" Axel asked bluntly.

"I can swim just fine!" Sora retorted. Axel looked at Riku for confirmation, Riku nodded. Axel put a finger to his cheek. "How strange."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know about that. Maybe is symbolic?"

"Maybe." Aqua nodded. "But for what?"

"Falling?" Ventus theorized. "I mean-"

"Why don't we just watch and see?" Sora suggested.

**Sora spurted out form the water. He shook his head getting the water out from his hair as he examined his surroundings. His eyes soon landed on a red headed girl at shore.**

**"When you walk away you don't hear me say-"**

"Wow," Ventus exclaimed. "Your hair really grew out." Kairi shrugged.

"I guess so."

Sora pressed a finger to his cheek. "It really did. I never really noticed it."

Kairi frowned. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not..." Mumbled Ventus. Aqua couldn't help but laugh at the childishness of his tone.

**Kairi cupped her hands around her mouth yelling something before she began to wave. Sora waved back as he made his way towards her on the shore.**

**"Please! Oh baby! Don't got! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!"**

"Simple and clean?" Kairi laughed. She completely ignored everything else the lyrics had sung.

"Oh God….." Sid puts his head in his hands.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the screen. "For someone who drowns so much you sure swim quickly."

"Wait a sec-hey!""

**Finally arriving, Sora leant forward out of breath, while Kairi began to giggle. Her giggling stopped however when her eyes landed on a small group of falling stars.**

**"Hold me whatever lies beyond this mourning is a little later on!"**

"Is that a person?" Terra asked.

"Maybe it really is a metaphor for falling." Roxas exclaimed.

"Depends who it is." Riku said.

Sora sighed. "I have a guess..."

**The two looked up in shock as along with stars a boy was falling from the sky. Only for Sora to realize that it was Sid. He was the falling star. The girl looked down at him in shock as he began to fall.**

**"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!"**

"I had a feeling..."

"Knew it."

Everyone in the room said something similar to those lines. All except Sora who just looked tired.

"I really don't get it."

**Sora was falling through the sky now, his arms flailing as he reached for Kairi and she reached back.**

**"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this mourning is a little later on!"**

**Only Kairi's image dulled and disappeared behind water. Sora closed his eyes, somewhat in peace before a bright light flashed.**

**"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!"**

"Water again?" Ventus frowned. "I mean that is where you started but..."

"Ugh!" Sora exclaimed. "I don't even remember this!"

"Good thing," Remarked Axel. "Drowning must suck."

**Sora was in the water once more. Swerving downwards until finally, he landed on his feet. He looked around for a bit before taking a step forward. The mosaic under him glowed. Birds flew from it, peeling off and revealing the color underneath; a picture of a beautiful woman; looks fitting of a princess. The boy then looked up and watched as the birds flew away.**

"Birds under water?"

"What the heck was that?"

"Sora," Riku addressed. "…was that her?"

"I think so." Sora turned towards Kairi who nodded her head. Out of all of them she remembered the other princesses the clearest.

"You guys wanna fill us in?" Axel asked.

"It'll probably explain it." Riku reassured.

"Is that gonna be your answer to everything?" Roxas questioned.

"Maybe," Kairi said in a teasing tone.

"I mean we can't really spoil anything." Sid smiles.

"But seriously," Aqua spoke. "How long do you think this will take?"

Sora, Sid, Riku and Kairi all shared looks. Finally, Sora spoke up.

"Well, it was our first journey...it may take a while


	2. Chapter 2

Take a while?" Terra said with bewilderment. "Just how long could it take?"

Sora paused for a moment, a finger to his lip as he thought about it. "I have no idea." He admitted. "Time sorta just flew, for me at least."

Terra sighed while Riku began to laugh.

"To be precise that was two years ago." Riku explained. "At least I'm pretty sure it was.."

"You too?!" Roxas said in shock. "Do neither of you keep track of time?"

"Nope." Sid said simply.

Kairi shrugged. "Can you blame them? Especially with Sora considering-"

She paused as a look of sadness crossed Roxas' face.

Namine.

Seeing the awkward silence, Sid spoke.

"We should watch more, right?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ventus concurred.

**It began where the 'theme song' left off. Sora standing on the bright green platform mosaic. Besides that nothing surrounded him but darkness. He looked around taking in his surroundings before words began appearing on the screen. It seemed as if he could hear them.**

**So much to do, so little time...**

"That's weird." Axel exclaimed.

Sora frowned. "I don't remember hearing voices in my head." He paused. "Well, except Roxas that one time."

The others appeared confused while Roxas rolled his eyes.

"This is still a dream," Reminded Terra. "Right?"

Aqua thought for a moment. "I think so."

Riku sighed. "Sora, do you really not remember any of this?"

Sora scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"How time are you guys going to asks that?" Sid asked annoyed.

**Take your time.**

**Don't be afraid.**

"Me afraid? Please." Sora said with condensation.

"So you aren't afraid of anything?" Terra challenged in a teasing manner.

Sora crossed his arms. "Nope."

Axel bit down a laugh while Sid, Kairi and Riku exchanged looks.

"Sora..." Kairi began warningly. Sora waved his hands in the air.

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed in defeat.

Ventus grinned. "They didn't even say anything."

"Lucky for me." Sora mumbled under his breath.

"Unlucky for the rest of us.' Axel replied in a puff. "I really want to hear some embarrassing stories about the 'almighty Sora'."

"Hey," Roxas began. "Don't act like I don't have any dirt on you."

"Wha-hey. Moving on." Axel said quickly as everyone began to laugh.

**It changed the screen from Sora to the mosaic. The girl painted on it was beautiful, skin white as snow, lips red as blood, she held an apple in her hand close to her mouth. Surrounding her were green painted portraits of some men.**

"Snow White." Sora spoke. "That's her name, right?"

"Yeah," Kairi spoke with a soft smile. "She's like me."

"Yeah, definitely similar." Sid said with a smirk, Kairi glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Aqua asked curiously.

Kairi waved her hand deflating the question. "Oh it's nothing."

"You'll find out soon enough." Sid told Aqua.

**The door is still shut.**

**It showed Sora standing on the mosaic once more.**

**Now, step forward.**

**Can you do it?**

Axel rolled his eyes. "This dream is ridicules. Can we just skip it?"

"Hey," Ventus began. "If they're showing us it then it must be important. Right guys?"

"Right." Agreed Aqua.

"Well important or not it's bor~ing!" Axel exclaimed. "I mean-look at Sora."

Sora was half asleep.

Sid whacked him awake. "Sora..."

Sora chuckled. "I guess watching my dreams makes me tired."

Riku rolled his eyes while Kairi giggled and Sid smacked Sora on the head again.

**Sora stepped forward, as he did so a platform rose from the ground. On the flat form, floating, was a red shield with three circles on the cover.**

"That symbol.." Kairi began with a smile.

"Looks like it." Riku grinned with a nod.

"The King?" Sid asked.

"Mickey." Sora finished.

**Power sleeps within you.**

"Power?" Terra said, interested. "Does he mean the keyblade?"

"Is there any other kind of power Sora could have?" Axel asked. Sora arched an eyebrow, annoyed.

"Was that an insult?"

"Well it certainly wasn't a compliment."

Knowing how easy this could escalate Roxas spoke up. Well spoke up isn't the term, he smacked Axels arm.

"Roxas!" Axel whined. Roxas sighed.

"Could you stop starting arguments Axel?"

The red head didn't respond.

**Another platform rose, this one was a blue staff with the same three circles at the end of it.**

**If you give it form...**

**The last one rose with a sword floating above it.**

**It will give you strength.**

**Choose well.**

"So you had to choose between-" Aqua pulled a finger to her cheek as she diagnosed the choices. "Magic, Offense and..Defense? Is that it?"

Sora shrugged. "Maybe. I mean it looks like that."

"I'm sorry Aqua," Kairi apologized on her friends behalf. "I really don't think he knows a thing."

"I really don't." Sora agreed. Axel withheld himself from adding onto that in a humorous (or demeaning) way. Riku wasted no time.

"That is entirely right." It was a complete jab. Ventus arched an eyebrow waiting for a disputed to began. Instead Sora began to laugh.

"Yup!"

Everybody face palmed.

**Sora ran forward jumping on the shield platform.**

**The power of the guardian.**

**Kindness to aid friends.**

**A shield to repel all.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Sora's eyes softened at those words.

"Are you okay?" Ventus asked upon noticing Soras energy dwindle. Sora gave out a weak smile.

"Yeah just...thinking."

Riku frowned. "Don't do that. We both know you aren't good at it."

Sora's eye's brightened up. "Hey!"

"It's the truth!"

"Riku Shut Up!" Sid yelled.

**Sora looked at the shield in his hands before he spoke. "Yes."**

**The shield disappeared and Sora's hand began to glow, much to his shock. After a second or two the glow faded.**

**Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

"Exchange?" Repeated Ventus. "So you have to give up Offense of Magic?"

"I don't know!" Sora whined throwing his hands up. Ventus broke into a laugh.

"Sorry."

**Sora looked between the two other platforms before he ran towards the staff.**

**The power of the mystic.**

**Inner strength.**

**A staff of wonder and ruin.**

**You give up this power?**

"Inner strength?" Axel laughed. "That explains a lot."

Sora growled. "Axel..."

**Sora paused for a moment staring at the staff, before saying. "Yes."**

**The staff disappeared within his hands fading away.**

**You've chosen the power of the guardian.**

**You've given up the power of the mystic.**

**Is this the form you choose?**

**"Yes." Sora spoke. The ground shook, all the platforms melting to it. Then the ground picked up. Colors began ripping leaving nothing but the black and then Sora fell.**

"Again with the falling." Roxas noted.

Sora sighed. "My subconscious is weird."

"And roomy." Sid added.

Roxas frowned and whispered to Axel. "Is it weird that I somewhat take offense to that?"

Axel nodded. "A little."

**He swirled through the black, much like he did the ocean.**

**A new platform appear, this mosaic was blue, with a beautiful girl in a blue dress on it**.

"Cinderella?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded,

**Oddly enough, Sora landed quite gracefully on top of it.**

"Wow," Kairi spoke. "Who knew you were so graceful Sora."

Sora chuckled with a light blush.

"Hey," Riku began. "This is his dream remember? He isn't nearly as graceful in real life."

Sora pouted. "Why does everybody keep picking on me?"

"You're the only one on screen right now." Sid said

Sora, taking that as an answer, nodded with a sigh.

**His arm glowed before the shield appeared.**

**You've gained the power to fight.**

**Sora, happily, swung the shield around once or twice, testing it out.**

Aqua sighed. "Boys and their weapons."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sid asked.

"Oh nothing!" Aqua said while smiling. Which annoyed Sid.

**All right! You've got it.**

**Use this power to protect yourself and others.**

**There will be times you have to fight.**

**Sora backed away cautiously as little black monsters with golden eyes sprouted form the ground**.

"Heartless." Riku whispered.

**Keep your light burning strong.**

**Sora moved forward and fought the heartless, his moves were chunky and obviously new to him, but in the end he defeated them.**

**Behind you!**

**Sora jumped, fighting off the heartless before it sunk into the ground. Shadows covered the whole entire mosaic until there was nothing left and Sora began to sink. He flailed his arms to no avail. He sunk.**

"How scary." Kairi whispered giving Sora's hand a tight squeeze.

Sora grimaced. "I'm kinda happy I don't remember it."

"I would be too." Ventus agreed.

"I've seen scarier." Sid disagreed.

"Oh really? What is scarier then this?" Kairi asked to which Sid's face went blank.

"A mass genocide on my people and my mom being killed right in front of me." Sid explained which causes everyone's faces to be blown away with shock.

"Thought so." Sid said while placing his hand behind his head.

**Sora opened his eyes, still flailing, to see he was no longer sinking. But laying on a new mosaic, a pink one. No women was on this one but instead hearts. Multiple ones. Sora picked himself up, across from him was a silver door.**

**"I can't open it." Sora said to himself as he crossed his arms. He then turned around to seep a bright light seeping through the darkness. The door became solid. Sora took a tentative step forward, the door swung open. He momentarily flinched at the bright light before his eyes adjusted and he walked into it.**

"You really are a trusting guy." Terra mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You walked into that door without even knowing what was inside. I'd call that trusting."

"Well I saw light." Sora defended.

Terra smiled. "And you trusted it."

Sora sighed. "I'm not really that trusting, am I?"

No one commented.

**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**

**Sora then appear on a new platform, a pink one with a beautiful blond women on it.**

"Aurora." Kairi stated.

**Heartless then appeared, surrounding Sora. He took them out. A staircase appeared, made of blocks and various colors. Sora ran up them to the next, yellow mosaic.**

"Belle!" Sora shouted. Eyes turned towards him, bewildered by his new found excitement. Sora chuckled.

"She's a friend."

Roxas frowned. "Don't tell me you'll react like that whenever you see a 'friend'."

Sora shrugged.

**Sora looked up as he walked forward.**

**The closer you get to the light.**

**The greater your shadow becomes.**

**Sora shared a small glance with had a guilty look.**

**Soras shadow popped up form the ground, much to his shock. He began backing away in fear.**

**But don't be afraid.**

**And don't forget.**

**Sora began to run, to the edge of the platform, almost falling as he did so. He turned and stared at the great monster behind him, realizing he had no choice but to fight. Sora jumped back from the monster, his shield disappeared and he fell to the floor.**

**But don't be afraid-**

"How am I not supposed to be afraid?!" Sora shouted.

"Your not." Ventus exclaimed. "That voice is just-it's dumb."

Aqua let out a small laugh. "Yeah. It is."

**A shadow beneath him began to pool him in.**

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

**Sora continued falling, being overcome by the darkness.**

**So don't forget:**

**Until he was completely covered in darkness.**

**You are the one who will open the door.**

"Open the door?" Repeated Ventus curiously.

Sora shrugged. "I really don't know."

"I guess we just have to keep watching to find out." Terra said.

Riku nodded. "We don't have a choice, huh."

"Guess not." Roxas agreed


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you take think you guys could give us any spoilers?" Terra arched an eyebrow curiously.

Sora frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that this already happened to you guys right? Maybe instead of watching the whole thing in you could just tell us what happened?" Roxas explained.

Riku sighed. "Sure. That'll speed this up. What happened was-" He stopped as if he were choking on the words.

"Riku?" Kairi asked worriedly. Riku gave a look of curiosity. "Sora," He said. "You say it."

"Well we-" Sora stopped just as Riku had. "We-ugh-there was-bleh!" He let out a cough. "It won't let us saying about the-" He hacked even more. "I was just gonna say-"

Kairi covered his mouth with her hand. "Sora," She Said. "Shush!"

"Well," Aqua began. "It looks like we really don't have a choice then."

"We didn't have a choice in the first place," Axel reminded. "Sora here didn't remember a thing from before. Who says he remembers anything else that came after."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed in a huff. "I remember it just fine!"

Ven laughed. "C'mon guys, arguing solves nothing right?" He turned to the screen. "Let's just watch."

**The sun shone brightly in the deep blue sky as Sora's eyes began to flutter open. He sat up staring at the ocean before him, and then he yawned began to lay back down. Then a Kairi popped up over him. Sora jumped.**

At this most everybody let out a laugh while Sora began to flail her his arms.

"She took me by surprise!"

"Of course buddy." Riku patronized.

Sora pouted crossing his arms. "It was one time.."

"Sure it was." Sid added.

**"Whoa!" He exclaimed. He turned himself around and then sat on his knees in front of the laughing girl. "Gimme a break Kairi."**

**"Sora, you lazy bum."**

"Wow," Axel exclaimed. "Who knew Kairi was such a spitfire."

Sora arched an eyebrow. "I thought you would considering you-" Riku's hand covered his mouth this time.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"It's not death." Sora shrugged. "Just choking."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora.."

**"I knew that I'd find you snoozing here." Kairi exclaimed.**

**"Come on Sora how are we supposed to get the raft done if you keep sleeping all the time?" Sid said as he looked at his spiky friend.**

"What a sec then what where you doing Sidney?" Kairi asked.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" Aqua asked in concern.

"Can't say." Sid said as he looked at his star shaped object.

**"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"**

**Kairi had hit him in the head.**

**"Are you still dreaming?" She asked.**

"Aw Kairi," Ventus teased. "That was harsh."

"He could take it." Kairi laughed in return.

"Ya sure about that?" Roxas said furthering the teasing.

Sora groaned.

**"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."**

**"Well, what do you remember from this dream?" Sid asked.**

"Wait a sec!" Roxas said suddenly. "You do remember the dream!"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Well thinking about it now.."

"Sora!"

Sora waved his hands frantically. "It was a long time ago!"

"He even said that years ago." Sid said as he pointed at the screen.

"I don't remember." Sora said.

"See he doesn't have the best memory-" Sid said.

"Thanks Sid!"

"-then again he could've just been oblivious."

"Riku!"

"So you actually forgot?" Terra said, now serious.

Sora frowned. "Not really..it's just not something I've thought about for a long time now. Guess it took awhile for those memories to stir."

"Or," Axel began. "Maybe it has something to do with N-damn it that hurt!" He rubbed his throat. "Not doing that again."

**Oh don't start day dreaming on us Sidney!" Kairi says as she turns to Sid who began to think. "Oh shut it Kairi and It's Sid not Sidney!" "Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora looking at the ocean.**

"You were really sassy back then weren't you?" Sid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I learn from the best." Kairi said as she winked at Sid, who rolled his eyes in response.

"**Say Kairi, what was your hometown like?" Sora asked. "You know, where you grew up."**

**Kairi didn't look back at him as she answered. "I've told you before. I don't remember."**

Aqua glanced at Kairi. She could tell the other girl had been lying, especially now that the present day Kairi had guilt on her face. She decided she'd ask about it later in private when she got the chance.

**"Nothing at all?"**

**"Nothing."**

"Wait!" Ventus exclaimed, a look of excitement on his face now. "Then you're like me."

"You don't remember where you came from?" Kairi questioned. Ven shook his head.

"Not a thing."

"I don't remember much from my past either." Sid added while resting his hands behind his head.

Kairi gave him a shaky smile. "Guess we're amnesia siblings then."

"Amnesia?" Sora repeated. "What that?"

"I forgot." Ven said trying to withhold his laughter. Everyone broke into laughs well Sora remained confused.

**Hey Kairi, do you ever wanna go back to where you came from?" Sid asked.**

"Lord knows I do." Sid said. Which causes Aqua to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

**Kairi considered the question. "Well I'm happy here."**

**"Really..."**

**"But you know..." She held her gaze to the ocean. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."**

**"I'd like to see it too!" Sora said excitedly. "Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see em all!"**

**"Yeah maybe going to different worlds can expand our horizons!" Sid said.**

"Aww Sora and Sid." Aqua gushed. "Look at you. You two so young and innocent there."

"Yeah," Axel smirked. "What happened?"

"For me it's puberty and being mature." Sid explained.

Sora gave him a look of confusion while he scratched his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Riku deadpanned. "He hasn't changed a bit."

**Kairi turned towards him. "So what are we waiting for?"**

**" We're waiting for Sora to actually help in building the raft." Sid explains.**

**"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.**

"Hey!" Sora exclaims to Sid as everyone laughed.

"I guess you really haven't changed." Sid said as he chuckled causing Sora to groan.

"**Hey," Someone called, stepping forward he asked. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"**

"Ohh." Ventus said. "Cool entrance."

Roxas crossed his arms with a huff. "Kinda stupid if you ask me."

"Well who asked you?" Riku retorted.

"Oh please don't do this." Kairi sighed. "I don't get why you guys hate each other."

"We don't hate each other." Riku stated.

"We just have mutual disagreements." Roxas exclaimed.

Terra shook his head. "Kids." He murmured under his breath. Aqua hit his arm.

"Hey, you aren't much older yourself." He shrugged.

**Both Sora and Kairi turned around to see Riku holding a log. "So, I guess Sid and I are the only ones working on the raft." He swung the log to the unsuspecting Sora and walked towards Kairi.**

"That hurt ya know!" Sora pointed out. Riku shrugged.

"You've been though worse."

"Well-!" Sora's angry demeanor changed abruptly. "I guess I have." He admitted.

"Like what?" Ventus asked with genuine concern.

"I'd tell you if I could." Sora said, a laugh followed his words.

Though Roxas had a nagging feeling he would've of either way.

**"So you're just as lazy as he is." Riku reprimanded in a teasing tone. Kairi giggled.**

**"So you've noticed."**

Axel arched an eyebrow. "Are you two...flirting?"

Sora's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"We were not!"

"I'd say the same thing to Sora-in fact I have!"

Axel waved his hand off and in a patronizing tone said. "Whatever."

"**Okay, we'll finish together." Kairi exclaimed. Riku plopped down next Sora while Kairi pointed her finger out. "I'll race you!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What, are you kidding?"**

**"You wanna race now? You can barely carry a log, now you wanna race?" Sid asked.**

Everyone turns to Sid. Sid looks around.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"You where pretty mean to Kairi." Axel says.

"Oh come on I was just teasing." Sid said.

"Yeah it ok everyone don't worry about it." Kairi reassures everyone.

"And also none of y'all get on Riku whenever he makes fun of Sora." Sid claimed which no one fought against.

"**Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"**

"Are you guys really gonna just let her win?" Roxas asked knowing how competitive each boy was.

Sora chuckled while Riku crossed his arms and Sid rolled his eyes.

"No way."

"We aren't that nice! Ask Kairi."

Kairi shook her head. "Let's just say I haven't run a race-well-ever."

"There was that time with Selphie-"

"Which doesn't count." Kairi remained stubborn.

"Let it go Sora." Terra warned the younger boy. Sora gave a confused look but let it drop.

**Sora and Riku shared a glance before they both jumped forward racing, Kairi far behind them already. Sid looks at the three before sprinting fast to the point where he was in front. All four had smiles plastered on the face as it zoomed out and the rest of Destiny Island was shown. The words 'Kingdom Hearts' appeared on the screen before fading.**

"Again with the Kingdom Hearts." Aqua noted.

Kairi sighed. "We were all so young back then."

Terra frowned. "You all still are."

Sora opened his mouth to argue but Riku cut him off.

"Terra," He spoke. "We haven't been kids in a long time."

"**So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked. Next to Kairi he was sitting on a tree, a tree that bended. Riku was with them but choose to stand and leaning against it.**

**"Could be." Riku agreed. "We'll never know by staying here."**

**"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked curiously.**

"How long do you think it'll take you?" Roxas asked with a hint of worry.

Sora shrugged. "Not far I guess."

"You guess!"

Riku sighed. "This is why I was captain."

Sora gave an irritated look. "You were never captain!"

"It could've taken us a long way. I think I even said it here." Sid said hoping the argument would stop.

**"It could take us and far distance, far enough to see another island." Sid said.**

"Called it." Sid said.

"**Sid's Right" Riku shrugged. "But If we have too we'll think of something else."**

**"So," Kairi spoke. "Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"**

"That's a good question Kairi." Aqua smiled at the younger girl.

"Well someone had to think of it." Roxas noted dully. "Riku's too bullheaded too and Sora's-" He let out an awkward laugh.

Sora arched an eyebrow. "Sora's too what?" He asked.

Riku shook his head, a hand on his friends shoulder. "Let it go Sora."

Sora snarled.

"**Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said.**

**"You mean you've been coming up with a plan to get off this island but you don't know what to do once you actually get there to another world?" Sid asked in confusion.**

"I guess Kairi is not the only one with common sense." Roxas said with a smirk.

"**It's just..I've always wondered why we're on this Island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose they are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could just as easily need up somewhere else, right?"**

"That's...insightful." Terra said, shock in his tone.

Riku smirked. "Well yeah."

**Sora rolled onto his side now laying on the tree. "I don't know."**

"So I say this cool insightful speech thing and he says 'I don't know'." Riku teased.

"What would you say?" Sora exclaimed. "Huh?"

"I'd elaborate." Roxas replied. Sora scratched his head.

"Uh..."

Ventus laughed. "I'd say 'let's get back to working on that raft!'"

"And then I'd say you're nuts for thinking a raft is all you'll need." Aqua added.

"**Well it's very possible Riku." Sid said.**

"Exactly." Nodded Riku.

"At least his answer wasn't as dense."

"Riku..."

"**That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."**

**"You've been thinking a lot lately," Kairi asked. "Haven't you?"**

"That's a good reply." Riku complimented. Sora looked horrified.

"Are you two doing that flirting thing again?"

"What-no!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

Axel rolled off the couch in laughter. "Oh you poor kid."

**Riku stared intently at the sea for a moment before turning around. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't of come here, I would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."**

**"You're welcome."**

**The screen changed to Sora, Riku and Kairi walking towards the Island. Sora looks back noticed that Sid is still sitting at the Paopo Fruit tree.**

Aqua look at this with concern. "How come you where still sitting there." She asked.

"It will explain." Sid responded.

**Sora runs back to the tree.**

**"Hey Sid it's time to go." Sora said. Sid turns to his side.**

**"Ok." Sid and Sora begin walking.**

**"What where you thinking about?" Sora asked.**

"How did you know he was thinking?" Ven asked.

"Because Sid has the tendency to just stand there like a zombie." Sora said then chuckled. Sid sinked in his seat.

"Sid's not the only zombie here." Axel joked. Roxas responded with a hard hit to the shoulder.

"**I was thinking about what Riku said. I made a promise to myself that I would get out there and explore the outside world." Sid confessed.**

**"We'll go out there together!" Sora said confidently.**

"Awww…" Aqua and Kairi cooed.

"**Sora," Riku spoke. Sora turned around and a star fruit was thrown into his hands**.

"You must really like throwing things at Sora." Ven noted.

"What can I say?" Riku chuckled. "It brings joy to my life."

"That's mean Riku." Sora frowned. Riku rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend took things way too literally.

"**You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A papou fruit.. If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku walked past him. "C'mon. I know you want to try it."**

"Oh I've heard of those!" Aqua exclaimed, excited. "Star shaped fruit right? That's it!"

"**What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight.**

**"Oh come on Sora we all know you want to share it with Kairi." Sid said with a smirk, causing Sora to blush.**

Kairi looked at Sora with soften eyes.

"You did Didn't you?" Kairi asked.

"Sid was just kidding right Sid?" Sora said nervously.

"Yes he did." Sid said.

"Aww Sora…" She rested her head on his shoulder causing Sora to blush even harder.

**He threw the fruit away and ran after Riku. He, Kairi and Riku ran through the sand.**

"Wow you guys don't have a care in the world, do you?" Axel asked.

"It was nice." Kairi spoke softly.

"Yeah..it was." Sora agreed. Riku, however, didn't say a word.

**Sid picks up the Paopu Fruit and examines at in comparison with the object that he has in his pocket**

**"But what makes this so special?" Sid asked as he pulled the object closer.**

Aqua looked at him sadly.

"You really didn't know what it was?"

"At the time no." Sid said as he kept his eyes lock to the screen.

"**Sidney! Come on!" Kairi calls out to him. Sid throws the fruit to the side and precedes to follow his friends.**

"Well that's day one" Sid said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A large blue castle was shown before the screen changed to a bouncing hat with a white duck underneath**.

"Donald!" Sora shouted excitedly. "Kairi! Riku! Looks its-"

"Donald." Riku cut him off. "We have eyes Sora."

"So I'm guessing he's a friend of yours?" Terra asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Yup! One of my best friends in fact!"

"Really?" Terra asked, honestly shocked.

Sora gave a confused look. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, that nagging, cranky duck is our best friend." Sid said with a smirk.

"What makes him nagging and cranky?" Ven asked.

"You'll see." Sid said.

**He was stomping through the halls heading straight for a large purple door. He rapped his knuckles against it before a small door opened from the big one.**

"What the heck?" Axel asked the question everyone was thinking. Sora frowned.

"Ok that's funny." Sid said as he was laughing.

"It wasn't like that when I was-" The 'there' part was removed by a strangled sound but everyone knew what he meant. "But then again.."

Roxas signed. "Sora." He spoke. "Stop trying to remember."

**"Good mourning your majesty." The duck said heading towards the throne. "It's nice to see you this mourn-WHAT!"**

At Donald's horrified reaction practically everyone roared with laughter.

"Good o'l Mickey." Riku smiled. He said it in a low whisper too, that only Sora heard. Sora grinned as well.

**The throne was empty. Behind it a dog poked it's head out with a letter in its mouth.**

"Pluto!" Sora shouted.

"Are you gonna do that every time?" Sid said with annoyance.

"Yes." Sora said while smiling.

**The letter had Mickey's insignia on it. The duck took the letter and scanned it with his eyes. The screen changed back to the hallway. The distressed duck bolted throughout the hallway and into the courtyard. There laid a dog, sleeping soundly.**

"Goofy!"

"Seriously Sora?"

**The duck ran up to him.**

**"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Goofy let out a long nice yawn. The Duck gave an aggravated look before pointing his finger in the air, lightening hit the dog with shocking accuracy.**

"The duck does magic?" Terra asked.

"That's weird." Ven added with a laugh.

"Not really," Aqua shrugged. "I mean there are thousands of other worlds right? There are endless possibilities."

"That's right." Sora agreed.

"Absolutely correct my dear." Sid said as he winked at Aqua. Who smiled in response.

**The dog rolled up. First rubbing his eyes and then look around. "Hey there Donald. G'mourning." He greeted with a small wave.**

**"We've got a problem Goofy!" Donald flailed his arms. "But you can't tell anyone.." He looked around just to make sure no one was listening it.**

**Goofy stared at him. "Queen Minnie?"**

**Donald shook his head. "Not even the queen."**

**"Daisy?"**

**A sound of irritation and refusal came from Donald's bill. "No, it's top secret!"**

"Secrets are never good." Kairi commented crossing her arms.

"But sometimes they're necessary." Roxas reminded. Kairi glared and he shrunk back.

"Or not."

"You heard her Sora secrets are never good. So make your move." Sid said as he leaned in to Sora face. Sora puts his finger on his nose.

"I'll tell her just not now." Sora explains. Sid sighs.

**Goofy looked behind Donald. "G'mourning ladies!"**

**Donald froze and then slowly turned around. Minnie gave him a look while Daisy put her hands on her hips. Donald began to awkwardly laugh.**

"Serves him right!" Kairi exclaimed.

"He's a goner!" Sora laughed.

"They sorta look scary." Ven chuckled.

"Not scary," Aqua spoke. "Worried would be more accurate."

"Regardless it's about time Donald gets his head bitten off." Sid said with an evil grin. Everyone looks at him very disturbed.

"Metaphorically speaking." Sid explains.

**The screen changed once more Riku and Sora, talking. And Sid walking up on them.**

**"Hey, Sora. Our rafts still needs a name." Riku said. "Let's see...How about Highwind? What would you call it?"**

"Wait a sec," Terra exclaimed. "Why would you ask him after you've named it?"

"It was a suggestion." Riku spoke irritably in regard to the question.

"**Me?" Sora asked. "Well...hm...Excalibur!"**

"Like the holy sword?" Ventus asked. Imminently both Aqua and Terra gave a look of utter disgust.

"What's wrong with you two?" Axel asked.

Aqua sighed. "It's a long story."

**"Really Sora I thought you would come up with a different name like I don't know Kairi?." Sid respond. Sora begins to blush.**

**"Hey, how'bout..."**

**"The usual?"**

**"Let's do it!"**

**"So you guys are currently in a stand still?" Sid asks. To which Sora and Riku both nod.**

**"Ok hold on… KAIRI THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" Sid screams out loud.**

Everyone's groans apart from Sid and Kairi.

"So loud." Ven groans.

"Loud mouth." Sid says causing Kairi to giggle.

"**You guys at it again?" Kairi called out to them. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: take any route you want...first one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."**

"You guys are racing?" Roxas asked.

Aqua giggled. "How adorable."

"It was either this or sword fighting and Lord knows Sora isn't good at those." Sid said.

"Hey!"

**"If I win, I'm captain!" Sora exclaimed. "And if you win.."**

**Riku smirked. "I get to share the papou fruit with Kairi."**

Sora's face turned red while Riku laughed.

"We were so young." Sid reminisced.

"Hey," Kairi spoke. "If you wanted to share a papou with me you could've just asked."

Sora turned even redder. Ven remained curious while Terra, Axel and Roxas all laughed. Aqua simply sighed.

"Told you." Sid says to Sora who is completely red.

"**Huh?"**

**"Deal?" Riku confirmed. "The winner gets to share a papou fruit with Kairi."**

**"Come on Sora you can do this. You can win Kairi's heart." Sid reassures.**

"Maybe you can be the king of her heart." Sid laughs while everyone blankly looks at him.

**Sora seemed taken aback. "Wha...wait a minute.."**

**"Okay!" Kairi shouted. "On my count: 3, 2, 1, Go!"**

"Wait!" Axel smirked. "Anybody wanna make a little bet?"

"And wager what?" Terra asked crossing his arms.

"We don't have too wager anything," Aqua cut in. "It could just be for fun. Right Axel?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "Just for fun."

"But we know who wins." Kairi reminded.

"Well it's not like you can tell us," Roxas countered. "Anyhow I bet on Sora."

"Of course you do," Axel said. "My bets on Riku."

Ventus seems to consider his choices for a moment. "Riku." He choose.

"I'll go with Sora." Terra said afterward. "Aqua?" He asked.

The blue haired women shook her head. "No betting for me. Sorry guys."

"Riku." Sid says.

"Really Sid I thought we were brothers." Sora said disappointmented

"Of course to the very end but everyone knows that you're not good when it comes to competitions." Sid explained.

"Hm.." Sora said as he looked back at the screen.

**The boys raced. First though the shaky deck, Riku falling on a piece while Sora jumped over it. Through the beach and up a tiny mountain. Jumping from tree to tree until Riku touched the star and it lit. Sora fell on his way back and Riku gained the lead even more so then he already had. By the time Sora made it Riku was already there with Kairi, waiting.**

"Hm," Roxas said. "I thought for sure you would win."

Sora shrugged. "Sorry?"

Ven frowned. "Don't be." He spoke comfortingly. "It's just a stupid bet." He reassured.

"**Aw man!" Sora exclaimed.**

**"Alright, we're naming the raft Highwind." Riku declared. Sora pouted.**

**The screen changed once more. Now in a dark cave. Sora was looking at some pictures drawn on rocks. He touched his hand upon it, remembering when and Kairi had drawn it. The screen flashed to that day. With a young Kairi drawing Sora's face and Sora drawing Kairi's.**

"Aw," Aqua fawned. "You guys are so young."

"Yeah." Sora brought his hand to the back of his head, embarrassed. Something then occurred to Kairi.

"Where were you that day Riku?" She asked.

Riku scratched his chin trying to think back. "I don't know. Something with my dad I think."

**Sora and Kairi turn to Sid as he makes a beautiful drawing in the cave.**

"I have to admit out of all of us you were always better at drawing then us." Kairi said as she smiles at Sid.

"Sid what happened to your eye?" Aqua asked with concern.

"I got hit in the face by a volleyball those things were always hard to counter." Sid said as he rubbed his eye.

**The creek flashed back to Sora. He began pelting into the rock, drawing if you will.**

"Wow Sora." Axel patronized. "No need to get so angry."

"I wasn't angry." Sora said bewildered. Roxas chuckled while Axel sighed.

"You are no fun."

**Then it showed what he had done. In the picture he had drawn Sora was now giving a papou fruit to Kairi.**

**Sora then jumped as a sound entered his ears. He turned around. "Wh-who's there?"**

**"I've come to see the door to this world." A voice said. "This world has been connected."**

"Hey.." Roxas exclaimed. "This is like your dream before with the mysterious voice."

"It sorta is." Terra agreed.

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah..only I remember this clearly. It was the night -" He stopped on his own account this time. His gaze crestfallen.

"Let's go on." Aqua said finally.

**"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora stuttered.**

**"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."**

"Wow cryptic." Axel said. "That must have been frustrating..."

"You're one to talk." Kairi spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kairi gave a bemused look. "Remember when we first met?"

"Oh-oh yeah." Axel nodded. Sora nodded, vaguely aware of the details.

"Didn't you-"

"SORA!"

Sora chuckled laying a hand behind his neck. "Sorry.."

**"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sid steps in front of Sora and places his hand in front of him. "Where did you even come from? And how can we trust you?"**

"You're really protective of Sora aren't you?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"We're Bothers and we look out for each other" Sid said. Putting his fist out, Sora smiled.

"Of course." Sora said as he first bumps with Sid. Causing everyone to smile at their bond.

**"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."**

**"That doesn't answer my question dipnob." Sid said with anger in his voice**.

Everyone laughs out loud and Sid smirks.

**"So you're from another world?" Sora deducted.**

"You jumped to that conclusion pretty quick." Terra noted.

"Riku talked about it so much it was the first thing that came to mind." Sora shrugged.

**"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."**

"Understatement. "

Sora glared. "Riku!"

"Riku your not one to talk ok?" Sid said in annoyance.

"Well at least I'm not naïve." Riku claimed as he faced Sid.

" it's better to be naïve than arrogant and stubborn." Sid said as he faced Riku.

"Guys don't start." Kairi pleaded. Which caused the guys to cool down

**"Oh yeah!" Sora said getting pumped up. "Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"**

**"A meaningless effort." The figure spoke. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."**

**Sora then noticed the door. He stared at it intently for a moment before he realized the figure disappeared and he was alone.**

"Wow." Ventus exclaimed. "Everyone just loves jabbing at Sora."

Sora crossed his arms with a pout. "Yeah. And I thought we were friends." He faked sadness.

Riku rolled his eyes while Kairi laughed.

"Hey Sora," Roxas spoke curiously. "Did you ever find out who it was in the hood that night?"

Sora thought for a moment. "I..don't think so. I mean it could've been-" He paused. "Honestly? ..I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

So should we just give up on answers?" Axel asked. Sora gave an angry look.

"Hey! Even if I did remember I wouldn't be able to say it!"

Roxas shook his head. "Sora, don't take offense to him. He doesn't know what he's saying. Ever."

"Hey!" Axel frowned throwing his hands up in defense. "Take it easy, Roxas."

"Why should he?"'Kairi responded. "You don't take it easy on Sora."

"Neither does Riku."

"He's Riku!"

"What the heck kinda excuse is that?"

Riku smirked. "More valid then you would believe."

**The black faded to reveal Sid, Kairi and Sora. They were both sitting on the dock, their legs dangling, as they watched the sunset above the sparkling water.**

"Wow," Ventus gaped. "What a sight..."

"Really?" Riku asked.

Aqua frowned. "You don't believe so?"

"No, it's not that-" He explained. "I'm just used to it, I guess."

"And what about you guys?" Terra spoke to Sid, Kairi and Sora. "You guys used to it?"

Kairi shook her head. "Never."

Sora smiled. "Nope."

Sid smirked "Of course not.

**"You know," Kairi began. "Riku has changed."**

"I really had.." Riku whispered, mostly to himself.

"Understatement" Sid said.

"Sid….." Riku growled

"Yeah, well changed or not, he's still a pain." Sora laughed. That broke the tense atmosphere that was created by Kairi's comment about Riku.

"Got that right." Kairi added.

**"How so?"**

**"Well..." Kairi seemed at a loss for words.**

**"You okay?" Sora asked quickly**.

"Wait a sec," Terra said. "She stops to think and that worries you?"

"Hey," Sora defended. "I did not mean it like that."

"The how did you mean it?" Aqua teased much to Sora's frustration.

"I Ah-" Sora clutched his hands to his head.

"Sora wait!" Riku said fake dramatically. "You're thinking. This worries me."

**"Sora Sid!" Kairi said her voice raising. "Let's take the raft and go-just the three of us!"**

"Woah guys," Riku mocked. "Im hurt."

Despite his teasing tone Kairi still looked guilty.

Sora, on the other hand, shrugged. "Why?

Riku gaped at him. "Uh Sora.."

"I mean," Sora smirked. "You know she didn't mean it. Just like when you-ahh!"

"Sora!"

"...stupid rule."

**"No, No I am not playing third wheel and this is not going to be a love square, just go with Sora." Sid said in response**.

This causes everyone's to laugh.

"What do you mean love square?" Riku asked curiosity.

Sid turns to Riku "It's obvious that there was a love triangle growing between you, Sora and Kairi. And I didn't want any part to play in that." Sid confessed.

"You've never had feelings for Kairi?" Sora asked.

Sid shakes his head no.

"But I did have feelings for one girl." Sid said, which caused Kairi to look at him angrily.

"And who is that?!" She asked.

"You'll find out." Sid said.

**"Huh?" Sora frowned in response.**

"A pretty girl asks to run away with you and you say 'Huh'?" Axel rolled his eyes. "What a-"

"Axel." Roxas cut off. No one else had noticed the read heads mumble.

"What? It's true."

"I know right?" Sid said.

Roxas didn't argue with that.

Kairi giggled. "Just kidding."

**"Weird joke."' Ventus commented.**

**"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the ones whose changed, Kairi."**

**"Maybe..." The girl responded softly. "Ya know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready." Kairi spoke confidently. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I could always come back here." Finally Kairi took her eyes off the sunset and turned to Sora. "Right?"**

**"Yeah, of course!" Sora said without hesitation**.

"You didn't even pause to think about it..." Aqua whispered.

Sora gave a sullen look. "I should've.."

Terra frowned. He wasn't used to that look on Sora's face, despite knowing him for only a bit.

He opened his mouth to question it but then remembered, even if he choose to Sora won't be able to say it.

**"And no matter what will always be together regardless." Sid said**.

Sid scratched his cheek. "Well I wasn't completely wrong."

"You where right." Kairi smiled.

**Kairi turned back to the sunset**.

**"That's good." Kairi paused. "Sora, Sid, don't ever change."**

"Sorry Kairi." Sora apologized.

Kairi frowned. "Huh?"

"I changed, I mean-didn't I?"

Kairi and Riku shared a glance. In unison they said. "No."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well at least I changed." Sid said in satisfying tone.

"Your still the same smart cutie I know you for." Kairi said which caused Sid to roll his eyes and blush a little prompting her to smile.

**"Huh?" Sora looked at her as Kairi stood up.**

**"I just can't wait. Once we set sail."**

"You never did explain that to us." Sid huffed crossing his arms. Kairi put a finger to her lips, shushing him, effectively dodging it once more.

**Sora leaned back, his eyes now back on the sunset, just like Kairi's.,**

**"It'll be great." She finished.**

"If I only knew..." Kairi whispered.

"None of us could've known." Riku reassured his friend.

"Known what?" Ven asked, he quickly remembered the 'rule'. "Wait-Ah-Nevermind!"

**The screen changed. There was a desk filled with papers and letters on it. The color noticeably darker then before.**

"The palace." Riku noted.

"I wonder why it's all dark?" Aqua asked.

Sora's eyes widened. "You don't think it has anything to do with-"

Both Kairi and Riku's hands covered his mouth to stop him Sid smacked the back of Sora's head.

Riku sighed. "Probably not. Let's just watch."

**Donald,**

**Text read on the screen.**

"Hey," Terra said. "It's probably that letter from before."

"That makes sense." Roxas nodded.

**The screen changed to a library, still dark in color.**

**Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'**.

Riku nodded. "Definitely him."

**Not sure why but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it.**

**The screen faded to another picture. This one of a dog, curled up in his little bed shaped like a basket. A bowl on his far right**.

**There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival.**

"A keyblade?" Aqua confirmed.

Sora nodded.

"And you're..."

"Yeah," Roxas spoke interrupting her. "He is."

"Me and him both." Sid confirmed

**So I need you and Goofy to go find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction**.

"Wait a sec!" Sora said. "I wanna try something out." He paused warily and then said. "...Leon." Nothing happened. He tried something else. "Yu-AHHH!" He sighed.

"So we could talk about things after they happen." Terra nodded. "Got it."

**P.S.**

**Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.**

"Awe." A few voices echoed. Axel looked wary noticing it was more then just the girls that had 'awed'.

**And finally on the right corner stood the same signature as the weapons from Sora's dream. Mickey's signature**.

"What is that signature?" Ven asked.

Riku paused hesitantly. "It's Mickeys signature." Nothing happened.

"You mean the king?" Terra asked.

"That's the one."

"Wait a sec!" Ventus exclaimed. "You call him Mickey? Isn't he a king or something?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. He then grinned. "He's also my friend."

**The color changed to how it normally looked as it faded into another room. Goofy, Donald, Daisy and Minnie all stood in there discussing the letter.**

**"Oh, dear!" Daisy exclaimed worriedly. "What could this mean?"**

**"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie responded confidently**.

**"Gawrsh," Goofy said bring his armored hand up to his chin. "I sure hope he's alright."**

Sora chuckled. "Good o'le Goofy."

Sid smiles "Kind of surprises me that he's captain of the Royal Knights." Sid said.

**"Your highness." Donald brought his hand to his chest as if pledging. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."**

"Did he call us a key?" Sora asked, bewildered.

Roxas laughed. "I think he meant the keyblade."

"Still..."

"Hey," Axel said. "You aren't the ket he's talking about, but you're defiantly-Ugh it's hard to explain."

Sora frowned. "Huh?"

Axel face palmed. "Never mind.."

**"Thank you," Minnie spoke softly as Daisy walked to her side. "Both of you."**

**"Daisy," Donald addressed. "Can you take care of the-"**

**"Of course." Daisy responded. "You be careful now, both of you."**

**"Oh," Minnie remembered. "And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie gestured to the desk.**

Ventus frowned not seeing anything. He turned to Sora. "Is he invisible or something?"

Sora laughed rubbing the back of his hand with his hand. "He's...something."

**Donald looked at it but could see what she was referring to. Finally-**

**"Over here!" A cricket said jumping up and down. "Crickets the name." He took his heat off and tipped it as he bowed. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."**

Sora smiled. "See?"

Ven nodded.

**"We hope for your safe return." Minnie said taking her eyes off Jiminy and back to Donald and Goofy. "Please help the king."**

**Donald pledged once more before he noticed Goofy standing beside Minnie and Daisy. He saluted to Donald as if seeing him off.**

**"Goofy!"**

Kairi let out a giggle. "What a loyal knight."

Sora gave an aggravated look. "He's supposed to be the captain..."

"Told ya." Sid said.

**"You're coming too!" Donald yelled grabbing Goofy and dragging him off**.

"Haha!" Sora was laughing now. "Classic Donald."

**The screen faded to black. Once the color returned it was a new setting but still Donald and Goofy's world. The two and Jiminy were walking down the stairs with pink Mickey emblems lighting their way.**

**"Gawrsh Jiminy," Goofy said. "Your world disappeared, too?"**

"His world what?" Aqua asked worriedly.

Sora slouched his shoulders while Sid spoke. "It'll explain."

**"It was terrible." Jiminy explained. "We were scattered. And as far as I could see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy was sitting on Goofy's helmet**.

"Scattered...?" Repeated Terra. His eyes lit. "Wait a sec, at the beginning. In your dream Sora-you said something about a scattered dream. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," Aqua said. "Didn't you also say something about memories?"

Sora frowned. "Maybe...I mean I don't remember scattered memories-whatever that means."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Of course you-the thing it's referring to hasn't happened yet Sora."

Sora gave a bewildered look.

Riku groaned. "Dreams? Memories? Scattered." Finally he said. "Island. Worlds."

"Oh," Sora nodded. "I gotchya."

Axel frowned. "Gotchya? Who says that?"

**"Goofy?" Donald addressed.**

**"Oh, right...I gotchya." Goofy nodded.**

"Apparently Goofy does."Sid said while Roxas laughed while Axel groaned.

**"While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy continued**.

"Border?" Ventus repeated. "That sounds weird."

"No way." Sora spoke. "Goofy knows what he's talking about."

**Donald rolled his eyes.**

**"Order!"**

**"Right. World order." Goofy said laughing afterwards while Donald sighed**.

"Oh yeah," Riku said sarcastically. "He totally does." He Smirked. "Just like you, Sora."

"Hey!"

Terra sighed. "I think I'm getting a headache."

**"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy stated as they approached a door shaped like a crown**.

"What kind of door is that!?"

"And what are 'duds'?"

"Wh-why are you all looking at me?" Sora asked. "We've already accomplished that I know nothing."

"I guess..." Roxas agreed. "But still. You say these guys are your friends but you know next to nothing about them."

"Well-I-shut up."

**The two entered the room and began walking down the stairs. The room was all mechanical, white gloved hands helping things run, gadgets and levers everyone. All run by two little chipmunks. In the center of it was a little red and yellow ship**.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Freaky."

"..interesting."

"Could we just watch guys? Please?"

**Finally Donald approached a horn and spoke into it. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"**

**One chipmunk saluted while the other ran behind him and pulled down a lever**.

"Wait a sec!" Sora said. "It's Chip and Dale! I'm not sure which is which but it is them!"

**Smoke blew and the mechanical hand came down, depositing both Goofy and Donald into the ship.**

**The Mickey Mouse shaped doors opened as the ship prepared to launch. Minnie and Daisy watched in silence. Donald, turned back to Daisy, he gave her a thumbs up and a wink**.

"Awe." Kairi cooed. Meanwhile Sora made a barfing face.

"Disgusting." Sid groaned

**Donald pointed forward as he shouted. "Blast off!"**

**Then a red arrow lit up before them, it pointed down. A door opened below them, Goofy and Donald screamed as they dropped**.

Everyone broke into laughter. Sora in particular was visibly tearing up.

**Suddenly a planet was shown. Their planet, the blue castle stuck right in the middle. Out the bottom popped the ship before it blasted off into space**.

"Do I need to say what that looked like?" Axel chuckled.

In unison, Riku, Terra, Roxas and Aqua shouted. "No!"

Sora and Ven shared looks of confusion while Kairi giggled, Sid rolls his eyes.

**The screen faded to black.**

**Then it showed Sora**.

"Me again?" Sora frowned. "Why can't it just leave me alone?"

"Maybe you're the main character?" Kairi suggested.

"Nah." Riku shook his head. "Well, maybe for the first one. But only that."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "I could totally be the main main character."

"Of course you can."

"Riku!"

"You guys are starting to hurt my head." Sid said as he rubbed his head suddenly two lips touched his temple, then he came to realized that those lips belonged to Kairi and Aqua.

"Feel better?" Aqua asked.

Sid who is completely bushed. "Y-Yeah no problem let's watch."

**Inside Sora's very messy room with things hanging from the ceiling, he was lying on his bed but not asleep. His hands tucked behind his head, he was in deep thought. His eyes drifted to a tiny ship with two rag dolls inside it.**

Kairi's eyes widened. "You kept those?"

Sora stuttered. "Well-I-you spent so much time making them..."

"But don't you think they look...silly?"

Sora waved his arm, obviously lying as he said. "Oh no way!"

Kairi grinned at him. "Thanks Sora."

Sora blushed turning away. "Well-I-uh-lets watch!"

**Kairi's voice rang in his head.**

**"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."**

**Sora's eyes then drifted to his window. "A storm?"**

**Colors lit the sky in flashes of purple. He jumped forward in realization.**

**"Oh, no, the raft!"**

"That's the first thing that occurred to you?" Roxas frowned.

Sora shrugged. "Well it was important..and not just to me."

Kairi and Riku smiled at him. Sid rubbed his head.

**The screen shifted over Sora's now empty room.**

**"Sora, come down, dinners ready." His mother called. "Sora?!"**

**The curtains blew from the wind that the open window let in.**

"You went out the window? Sora, that's dangerous!" Aqua fretted. Sora awkwardly chuckled.

"I've been through worse. Or at least," Sora stopped, thinking about it. "...I will."

**Outside Sora was back on the beach. Alarmed he looked into the sky where there was a huge purple and black circular thing just floating there.**

"What's that?" Terra frowned looking over it.

"I don't really know a name for it..." Sora said scratching his chin.

Roxas groaned. "And even if you could you can't say it!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well," Ventus remarked. "It's still way freaky."

"Got that right."

**"What's that?" Sora was now on the deck, he soon noticed below him-**

**"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora turns to see Sid. **

**"Sid!" Sid turns around**.

"How did you get there before me?" Sora asked?

"Called a headstart Sora."Sid said as he put his hands behind the back of his head.

**"Sora! We need to find Riku and Kairi!" Sid screams**

**"But what is that?"**

**"An orb in the sky!"**

**" No, That!" Sora points at something**

**A shifting sound took his attention away from the boats. Little black creatures with glowing gold eyes formed from the shadows much to Sora's horror.**

"Woah!" Ven sat forward. "What are those?"

"Wait," Riku said. "You're a keyblade wielder whose never seen-" he caught himself. "-those?" He paused looking over the trio who sat wide eyed. "Have any of you ever seen them?"

"No." Terra spoke quietly.

"That's...weird." Sora commented.

"Yeah..." Aqua said slowly. "I guess it is."

"No," Riku said. "It very much is." Suspiciously he added. "There's no guess about it."

**Sora ran. Sid began fighting the shadows off with his wooden sword when he had too. But after see a flashing light on the ground Sora turned to see Sid with the Keyblade and taking out the creatures.**

"So that's how you got your Keyblade…" Aqua said in fascination.

"Cool." Kairi said in amazement.

"Why don't you use your keyblade Sora?" Ventus asked. Sora chuckled.

"I-" He stopped himself unsure if there may be consequences for his words.

"It will show you Ven." Sid said.

**"Let's go." Sid said then they made their way to Riku.**

**He was watching the storm where the three of them had been sitting together before, the same place Kairi Sid and Sora watched the sunset.**

"You look..." Aqua couldn't find the words. Riku sighed.

"Unbalanced?"

"Well..."

"Totally out of it?"

"Pyscho-ish?"

"Possessed?"

"Evil."

Riku glared. "Too far guys."

Sora chuckled. "Oh no way. It's your turn now."

Sora ran over to his friend.

**"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." Sora said first thing**.

"It looks like Kairi's always first priority to you." Terra commented. Sora panicked.

"Well-uh she's my friend."

"And I'm not?" Riku knew full well why, he was just messing with Sora.

"You know it's not like that Riku," Sora took him seriously. "It's just that well-you could defend yourself and-"

"I can't?" Kairi finished with a glare.

Sora raised his hands in defense. "You're the one who refused to pick up a sword or at least something. Selphie even had her jump ropes, you...didn't."

Kairi was the one to pout now crossing her arms. "Still...I'm perfectly capable to defending myself."

At that Axel chuckled. Kairi's deadly glare shut him up.

**"The door...has opened." Riku spoke ominously.**

**"What?!" Sora responded as Riku turned.**

"Wow." Riku exclaimed. "Was I really that creepy?"

Sora frowned. "Too be honest I didn't see the difference. I still sorta don't."

"Sora..." Riku sighed shaking his head.

"**The door has opened, Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "Now we could go the outside world!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Sora asked bawling his hands into fists. "We have to find Kairi!"**

**"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shouted. Sora looked taken aback as Riku looked up the thing in the sky.**

**"You knew something about this? Darkness, the door, the cloth guy and even our world getting destroyed? And you didn't tell us?" Sid suspected**

**"Come on Sid, Once we step through we might not be able to come back. And I know you want to go out there and I know you want to find answers to that star shaped object and what it is." Riku said causing Sid to be confused.**

"Before we proceed, Riku how did you find out about it." Sid asked.

"You always have it out, and sometimes I peek over your shoulder and try to find out what it is." Riku confessed.

Sid looks a bit disturbed. "Never do that again."

**" We might never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darknesses!"**

"In other words you're nuts." Terra spoke.

Riku shook his head. "No, I mean I was in the right but I wasn't that far off."

"Far off from what?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

Terra and Riku stared at each other, not a glare but both looked fierce and defiant to the other.

**Finally Riku looked toward Sora with his hand outstretched.**

**"Riku..." Sora whispered.**

**"Wait a sec!" Ventus jumped** up. "It's just like the theme song-or was it a dream?"

"Oh yeah," Roxas nodded. "Only Riku was in the ocean."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Maybe the ocean represents-" He stopped himself this time. In a small voice he said. "Youlll see..."

**Then a hole appeared under Riku. Darkness came from it, wrapping the elder boy within in its clutches.**

**Realization dawned upon the land of departure trio.**

**Sora took a step forward to his friend but soon found he was caught in the same trap. Unlike Riku, however, he struggled. With all his might he pushed forward to take Riku's hand that was still open to him. He got close-so close-but he couldn't make it. The darkness pulled at him wrapping him up until he couldn't see anything besides black.**

Sora shivered breaking the cold silence in the room.

"Sorry," He gave a forced chuckle. "It's just...gave me a shiver, Ya know?"

Kairi gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

**Then a light emerged from the darkness. Glistening beautifully, a chiming sound filled their ears. Out emerged Sora, still shaken, but a keyblade in his hand. He looked forward where Riku was no where to be seen, he then examined his keyblade before finally looking up towards the sky.**

**Text appeared on the screen beside Sora on his south-eastern side.**

**Keyblade...**

**It appeared once more on the northern-western side.**

**Keyblade...**

**"Come on Sora let's go." Sid said.**

**Then Sora and Sid fought. It wasn't just barely holding his own against the shadows anymore. No, he was now vanquishing them easily with every slice that the keyblade made**.

"Nice." Roxas smirked.

"And that was your first time using it?" Aqua asked, impressed.

"I guess." Sora shrugged.

**Sora ran, looking for either of his friends before his eyes caught on the entrance to the secret place. There was a door there now. He approached it with Sid on his back, as it opened and entered with no question.**

"You don't wonder how that mysterious door got there?" Axel asked.

"He had other things on his mind." Ventus defended. "Right Sora?"

Sora chuckled. "Too be honest I didn't even notice."

Everyone face palmed.

**Running through the cave Sora and Sid came to an abrupt stop.**

**"Kairi!"**

**Before him Kairi stood, standing in front of a door that had not been there before. She slowly turned around, her cheeks red with an exhausted look on her face.**

"Oh wow," Kairi gasped. "I look terrible."

"It wasn't that bad." Sora tried to reassure.

"Kairi," Aqua asked with concern. "Do you remember this?"

Kairi's gaze softened. "I...more or less honestly."

"Hey it's alright we're right here." Sid said and gave Kairi a wink. Which caused her story Smile.

**"Sora..." She whispered reaching out to him before darkness emerged from the door behind her. Kairi whooshed forward and Sora opened his arms to catch her. Only she went right through him much to his shock.**

"Holy crap!" Ventus exclaimed. "She went right through you!"

"She was actually in him for a sec." Axel chuckled mischievously.

"Don't." Roxas warned, a finality in his tone that Axel didn't dare to cross.

**Sora and Sid got blasted out of the secret place.**

Sora flinched. "That was way worse then I thought it was."

Terra frowned. "What did you think it was?"

"Not that bad."

**Sora pushed himself up on his knees before noticing the ocean before him. Sid looked in the opposite direction.**

**"Woah!" Everything was being attracted to the thing in the sky now.**

**"Sora." **

**Sora soon turned around only to see, from the darkness, it came forth. A giant monster unlike the small ones before it.**

"What is that thing?!" Ventus asked.

"Probably another one of, whatever those things are called, right?" Aqua guessed.

Riku nodded. "They take all different forms. It's complicated and will probably be explained."

Terra nodded. "Good."

**Sora and Sid took their stance, keyblade in hand, prepared to fight it.**

"You're gonna fight that thing?" Roxas exclaimed. "Are you stupid or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"And I know your not talking to me." Sid said

"It means you just got the keyblade. What you're doing is stupid and reckless. At least has some experience with it longer then you." Roxas explained.

"Hey," Axel said. "You should listen to Roxas, he's an expert in being stupid and reckless."

Roxas glowered.

**And Sora and Sid did. They finally defeated the shadow before it was dragged into the black hole just like everything else. Sora himself was barely holding on, his feet in the air, being pulled towards it, holding onto the deck dearly. He looks over at Sid who has already flown towards the portal.**

"This is not gonna end well." Kairi spoke frowning.

**Then the deck broke. Sora flew backwards towards the sky.**

**"Ah!" He shouted as he was sucked into the void as well. Then everything went black.**

"Wow," Sora said. "That looked a lot worse then I remembered it as."

"Probably because of how fast it happened." Aqua suggested. Sora was quick to nod in agreement.

**Then something happened. A bright light shot into the room, everyone gaped in surprise at the forms it took before them.**

Sora stared at them. "It can't be..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick word read if you care or have an issue with the story.**

**For anyone saying I should remove Sid from this story, sorry it's not happening. I'm also connecting this to my other stories that have Sid as the protagonist. If you guys really can't stand Sid and you don't want to read the story anymore...That's your problem not mine so enjoy 🙂.**

Sora stared at them. "It can't be..."

It was eight people. Technically 6 people and 2 animals.

"You guys!" Sora smiled brightly running over to them.

Cloud's cold glare stopped him in his tracks, and Cid's yell made Sora cringe. "What did you do?"

Sora opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"We're still wondering that same thing." Riku said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed crossing his arms. "It wasn't me."

"Then what was it?" Leon said, composed as ever.

"Not me?" Sora lamely attempted to reply.

"Is that a TV?" Tifa asked noticing the box. "What are you even watching?"

Kairi shook her head. "You won't believe us until you see it."

"We're pretty much going through our first adventure." Sid explained.

"Oh." Tifa said.

Yuffie tilted her head as she spotted Ventus and Roxas. "Hey! Are you two twins?"

"No." They said in unison. The moment they realized what they had done both boys looked at each other, staring intently for a moment before sharing a wide smile.

"Could've fooled me." Goofy chuckled.

"So uh..." Terra cut in. "Who are you guys?"

Sora grinned. "I could introduce them all! That's Yuffie, and that's-"

"Hey!" Yuffie interrupted pointing at Sora. "Maybe I didn't want them to know my name!"

"They aren't enemies." Sora defended.

"To you." Yuffie grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ventus approached them crossing his arms.

"Not all of you look too trustworthy." Yuffie's eyes were direction straight at Axel.

Axel opened his mouth to respond to that but was beaten to the punch.

"You guys don't look to trustworthy either, ya know." Roxas spoke up irritably, unlike Yuffie who subtly pointed to Axel with her eyes he straight out pointed to both Leon and Cloud. His little outburst temporarily startled everyone, except Axel who had a small genuine grin appeared on his face.

"Can't deny that." Yuffie finally responded. Leon tried to hide his annoyance while Cloud remained indifferent.

Sora and Ventus both chuckled and Roxas smirked.

"I think we may get along."

.

.

.

"So we're watching your journey?" Aerith asked. The keyblade wielders had filled them on what was going on. Cid leant back on the chair he was sitting in.

"Well it'll certainly be interesting." He mused.

Yuffie giggled. "I can't wait to see the part where-" She let out a squeak. "What the heck?"

"There's a rule," Sid began. "You can't say any spoilers unless they're revealed in the video."

Riku smirked with amusement. "Looks like Sora won't be the only one getting 'reprimanded' anymore."

At that Sora chuckled.

Leon frowned and crossed his arms. "That still doesn't explain why you guys are here when you have nothing to do with the story." He said referring to Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

"Maybe they do?" Kairi suggested. "I mean Ven and Roxas are identical. There has to be a reason for that."

"Yeah," Tifa nodded. "I mean I didn't meet you guys the first time around and I'm still here."

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted. "Why didn't she get buzzed for that?!"

"Buzzed...?"

"It wasn't really a spoiler." Terra said. "I mean it was obvious you guys knew each other so it wasn't new information."

"So what part are y'all up too?" Goofy asked looking at the screen. "That sure looks dark." It was black.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed speaking up for the first time in awhile. "Where exactly are you guys at? Timeline wise?"

"Right after Destiny Island." Sora answered carelessly. Aerith took notice.

"So if it's already showed the 'spoiler'. Then we could talk about it?" Aerith questioned.

"That's right." Sid nodded.

"So if it's after Destiny Island than this is right before..." Leon caught himself. "I see."

"Right before what?" Ven asked curiously. Then he remembered. "Oh-Uh nevermind."

"So could we get started already?" Axel asked impatiently. "I wanna see what'll happen next."

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded. "Plus it'll be loads of fun to see ourselves on tv!"

"It's not like you haven't been on TV before..." Cloud said in a small mumble. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second!" Donald yelled attracting all attention in the room to him. "Don't we need to figure out whose doing this!?"

"Well Donald," Goofy began with a laugh. "I'm sure they would've if they could've."

"That's right!" Sora nodded standing up. "And when we can we will!" And then he plopped back down.

"Did anyone else get a little lost there?" Tifa asked. Aerith gave a small laugh and a nod. While Yuffie let out a loud-

"Yup."

"If I kept up with everything that kid said..." Cid shook his head just as the thought. Neither Leon or Cloud commented.

"So I guess it's time to start now." Ventus said sitting back within his seat and making himself comfortable.

**The room was silent for a moment before it began.**

**The screen showed Goofy and Donald walking side by side in a new place.**

"Is that-" Donald pointed to the screen openly gaping.

"We told you that it was showing our first adventure." Sora reminded.

"Yeah but-but-" The duck looked utterly flabbergasted.

"But what?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

"This is Sora's story!" Donald flapped his arms. "Why is it showing us without him?!"

"Do you have something to hide?" Leon asked narrowing his eyes.

"O-of course not!" Donald protested.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked echoing Leon's words.

Donald opened his mouth to respond but soon found that he didn't have to. Sora did.

"Hey," Sora exclaimed. "Donald is a lot of things but he isn't a liar."

"Thank you Sora." Donald smiled.

**Goofy gave Donald a questioning look.**

**Something above them caught Goofy's eyes. Noticing Goofy stopping, Donald turned around. Goofy pointed up and Donald saw what he was looking at.**

**"Look, a stars goin' out!" Goofy exclaimed while Donald's gaped.**

**In the sky a jingling sound was heard as a light flashed briefly in the sky.**

"Do you think that was us..?" Kairi asked. "Our world?"

"Yes." Riku declared without a doubt.

"No doubt." Sid said.

Curiously, Tifa asked. "So what was your world originally like?"

"It was called Destiny Island." Sora grinned. "It's an island."

"Really?" Axel said sarcastically. "I never would of guessed."

Roxas sighed.

"Was there anything else besides the island?" Aqua questioned. "I mean we saw Sora's house, or at least is room. Is there more then that?"

"Well..." Sora began unsurely.

"Not really." Riku admitted. "There wasn't really anything special on our world to see."

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa asked.

"I personally think it was rather mediocre living environment." Sid explains.

"Sid's right." Kairi replied. "Our world just isn't that special."

"No," Aqua objected shaking her head. "It is."

"How so?" Kairi asked.

Aqua smiled softly. "Home will always special."

"Yeah.." Sora agreed finally, a soft smile on his face. "I guess it is."

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said turning to Goofy. Goofy nodded in response and they both started forward. Pluto, though barely noticeable, was at their side.

The screen panned upward revealing more of the town. Soon the words 'Traverse Town' appeared.

"Knew it." Yuffie smirked.

**The screen went back to Goofy, Donald and Pluto.**

**With crossed arms Donald questioned. "Where's that key..."**

"They mean Sora and Sid, right?" Ven asked.

"We've been over this." Axel groaned. " Duh."

"You don't have to be so rude about it." Terra said defensively.

Axel shrugged. "Can't help it. When I see-" He paused contemplating. He then pointed at both Ventus and Roxas. "-their face my first instinct is to be rude."

"Seriously?" Roxas deadpanned. " Seriously?"

**"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy suggested in response as they bounded up some stairs, Pluto far in front of them.**

**As Donald continued, Goofy stopped.**

**"Uh, Donald." He pointed to the accessory shop across form them. "Ya know, I betcha that.."**

**"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka." Donald responded without even turning back.**

"What do I know?" Goofy wondered allowed.

"Goofy..." Kairi began unsure of how to respond.

"You shouldn't take what Donald says seriously." Aerith said in a warm voice.

"Ever." Yuffie added. "Never ever."

"Uh," Goofy frowned. "Not that I don't appreciate it ladies but I was really just wondering what do I know?"

"He really meant he doesn't know what he knows... How does at even make sense?" Tifa asked these questions mainly towards herself.

"I'm sure you know a lot." Aqua spoke up reassuringly.

"Do ya really think so?" Goofy asked bashfully.

"Defiantly." All the girls answered in unison.

Goofy chuckled. "Thanks girls!"

Meanwhile...

"Donald!" Sora exclaimed. "That was mean!"

Donald didn't even look guilty. "It's the truth!" This caused Sid to smack Donald's head.

"Still mean." Roxas pointed out.

"Ahem." All eyes turned to Cid. "The palooka, dog-whatever he is- was right. That was my shop."

"Maybe someone should apologize." Terra said with a smirk.

The duck glared. "I'll apologize the day Sora confesses to Kairi."

"Confesses what?" Ventus asked as Sora's face turned beat red.

Axel barked out a laugh. "Priceless."

"Sora," Kairi said with concern. "Your face is all red. What's wrong?"

Her hand went to his shoulder and Sora jumped. All he boys (except Sid) began to chuckle, even Leon smirked and Cloud let out a-

"Tch."

Kairi's brow furrowed. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Nothing." Each one of them said. The other girls besides Kairi had equal looks of curiosity but didn't press the issue.

"It's just stupid guy stuff Kairi so don't sweat it." Sid said resting a hand on her shoulder prompted her to smile.

**Goofy turned back. "What do I know?" He asked honestly unsure.**

**"Hmm... come on, Pluto." Goofy said to the dog as he walked forward.**

**Only Pluto didn't listen. Instead he was in the alleyway next to the shop, he went further in and soon enough, behind some boxes and barrels, he found something.**

**Slumped over yet sleeping peacefully was Sora.**

"Sora again?" Ventus wondered. "Where's everyone else?"

"We'll come in." Aerith spoke reassuringly.

"That doesn't explain why it isn't showing Riku or Kairi." Sora said. Sora then realized something. And where are you Sid?" He asked.

"I show up later I bet." Sid answered.

Axel groaned. "Haven't we been over this? We're watching this from your point of view Sora. Expect there to be a lot of you."

"It stills feels unfair." Sora crossed his arms.

"How so?" Riku asked smirking. "I was under the impression you'd be happy to be the main character."

"It's not that." Sora waved off. "I was just curious how things went for you at this time."

A sullen look crossed Riku's face. "Maybe it's better if you don't find out."

"Riku..."

"Maybe we should continue watching," Aqua said. "So we'll meet everyone else?"

This seemed to divert the boys attention. In unison they nodded.

**Pluto hovered over Sora for a moment before delivering a big lick to his cheek.**

"Ewe." Yuffie said.

"What's so gross about Pluto licking me?" Sora asked defensively. "Do you have something against Pluto?"

"It isn't that." Yuffie explained. "But anything licking you while you're sleeping is just weird."

"Well-um...I never really thought of it like that." Now Sora looked grossed out. Cloud, on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"This is ridiculous..."

"Look emo god you're here and you aren't going anywhere until this is done okay? So cut the altitude." Sid confronted Cloud before sitting back in his seat.

**At Pluto's lick Sora's eyes began to slowly open.**

**"Ah..." He looked around his surrounds and his eyes finally fell on Pluto. Pluto with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging in front of him.**

Kairi laughed. "Bet'ya miss waking up to me right about now, don't you?"

Practically everyone of the new comers eyes widened at Kairi's jest. Sid starts laughing out loud.

"It makes sense in content." Riku said quickly. Still, the looks didn't die down.

**"What a dream..." Sora said in a groggy voice, his eyes began to close trying to go back to sleep. Pluto jumped on him, startling him awake.**

**"Ah!" Sora sat up staring at Pluto intently. "This isn't a dream!"**

**Sora stood up. He examined his surroundings more thoroughly.**

**"Where am I?" He questioned.**

"Who were you asking?"

"Huh?"

"The only other person there was Pluto," Axel stated. "Were you asking Pluto where you were?"

Sora frowned. "I guess."

Terra sighed. "Axel, you know as well as I do he was just thinking out loud. Give Sora break."

Axel simply rolled his eyes.

**"Oh, boy."**

**Sora turned to Pluto, bending down he asked**.

**"Do you know where we are?"**

"I can't defend you on that one buddy." Terra said shaking his head. Sora gave out an awkward laugh.

"Please don't start." Roxas said to Axel. "Just don't."

**Pluto pulled his head back in a smile before he turned around and began backwards from whence he came.**

**"Hey..." Sora reached out an arm towards the dog who abandoned him. Then the screen went black**.

**It then showed a man, an ordinary human man, he fell to the ground**.

Everyone straightened up, alarmed by this.

"Whose that?" Sora asked. "I don't know him."

Cid scrunched his face remembering. "I think he came into my shop once or twice. There wasn't anything to special 'bout him though."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kairi exclaimed.

"Me too!" Goofy agreed bobbing his head up and down.

"But it does offer an explanation." Sid said.

"What's that?" Ventus asked.

"Watch."

**A bright light emitted from his chest and out came a glowing red heart. The man's body faded away within a purple light.**

"Did he just...die?" Ventus asked with fright.

"I..." Aqua began unsurely. She didn't have any answer.

"Yes." All eyes turned to Cloud. His voice was hardened and upset. "He did."

"But what killed him!?" Terra spoke up angrily. Everyone stared at the Wayfinder trio confused. Sora spoke up first.

"You guys...you don't know about the-"

"Sora." Riku cut off. His voice wasn't angry or annoyed, just sullen.

"I remember explaining it." Leon said sternly. Clearly he wasn't fond of the topic either. "Soon I think."

Aqua nodded. In a soft voice she said. "Good."

**Then across from where he once was a new small light emerged. The heart circled inside it and then it formed into something else. A black creature with glowing eyes emerged**.

"So that's how they are born.." Roxas said in an upset voice. Axel's usual hardened expression softened.

"You knew that Roxas."

"Still..."

"It's different." Sora stated. "When you see it."

"Really sends chills down your spine." Sid said with a shiver.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed.

"Could we just get this over with?" Kairi spoke up. "I don't want to see this anymore so.."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Sid looked at Kairi who looked very sad and scared. He signals Sora to hold her hand to which he does causing Kairi to bury her face into his shoulder.

**While it bared resemblance to the ones before, this black figure also had armor on him. After it took for it moved around for a few seconds. Clanking around as it were a robot. It disappeared within the same small light it emerged from**.

"That's terrible." Tifa said looking to the ground. Aerith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That why we need to stop it." Sora stated determinedly.

"Hey," Riku said. "How' bout we have this conversation after Leon explains things?"

Everybody nodded.

**The screen changed back to Sora. Walking in the same spot Goofy and Donald had been in before.**

**"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Startled by the voice, the keyblade appeared within Sora's hand**.

"Real ominous entrance you've got there." Axel noted.

"Do you even know what the means?" Leon retorted.

"Of course I do." Axel huffed.

"I find it to be pretty laughable, like why do you and Riku try to act all tough in your introduction." Sid started to laugh causing Kairi, Aqua, Yuffie and Tifa to giggle while Riku and Leon looked pissed.

"You know he's sorta right." Aerith said with a grin.

"It defiantly felt ominous." Sora added.

"Okay," Leon began. "He-" He pointed to Axel. "-may know what that means but you-" He pointed to Sora. "-do not."

"He's got a point."

"Shud'up Riku."

**"Who are you?" Sora asked. A figure walked forward.**

**"And they'll keep on coming at you," Clad in leather jacket with red angel wings on the back on his jacket, a man stepped forward.**

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "Were those wings always there? Those have to be customized-but why would you-"

Leon's furious glare stopped his excitement cold.

"Gee grumpy much?" Sid said.

"N-nevermind."

**A large scar ran across the man's face, with his gloved hand he pointed to Sora. "As long as you continue to wield the keyblade."**

"As long as you continue to wield the keyblade what?" Goofy asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" Leon asked irritably.

"I was more distracted by your jacket." Sora admitted sheepishly.

"And everybody else?"

Sid cracked his knuckles and began to speak. "You were saying how they would keeping coming at Sora as long as he had the keyblade."

"They who?" Goofy asked.

Donald groaned. "You know who!"

"I do?"

**"But why?" He asked himself, his hand on his head. "But why would it choose a kid like you?"**

"Hey!" Sora interrupted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku sighed. "You know what it means Sora."

"But-"

"Let's just watch."

**"Hey," Sora responded. "What's that supposed to mean?"**

"Looks like someone hasn't changed." Yuffie laughed. "At all."

"Hey! Yes I have!" Sora objected. Yuffie looked skeptical.

"Really? How so?"

"I'm-I'm taller!"

"Is that all?"

"No!"

Riku chuckled. Sora had no idea just how much he really didn't changed. He also didn't know how much of a good thing that was.

**"Never mind." He stated. He began walking forward. "Now, let's see that Keyblade." His hand went forward going to take it.**

**"What?" Take a fighting stance Sora yelled. "There's no way you're getting this!"**

"You know things would have gone simpler if you just gave it up." Leon commented.

"To you or the other thousand people who want it?" Riku defended.

"He's got a point." Cloud spoke up. Leon didn't comment.

"All right," The man brought his weapon up and slung it over his shoulder. "Then have it your way."

**He waved it forward and pointed it at Sora.**

"You two fought?!" Kairi exclaimed worriedly.

"Huh," Sora laughed. "I always forget about that."

"I didn't." Yuffie laughed. "It was funny."

"Why would you do that?" Aqua worried. "You're clearly outmatched."

"Hey!"

"I'll tell you why," Riku began. "Sora's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Ok all of you need to shut up because if Sora had his keyblade with him now he would knock all of you out." Sid yelled this caused everyone to stay quiet.

"Thanks Sid." Sora said with a smile.

"No problem." Sid said with a smirk.

**A fight commenced. Leon easily overpowered Sora. Soon Sora fell backward with a thump.**

"You know," Sora frowned. "You could've at least caught me."

Leon shrugged. "You could take it."

Skeptically, Sora said. "That sounded suspiciously like praise."

"It wasn't."

**"Hey," Leon turned to his right at the voice.**

**"You found it. Nice going Leon." Behind him was a small girl. Short shirt, short shorts, a scarf, stockings, gloves, short black hair and black eyes.**

"Me!" Yuffie smiled widely. "I look awesome!"

No one commented. Until...

"Wait a sec you called me an it?!" Sora exclaimed.

"For the last time Sora," Roxas said. "They met the keyblade!"

Sora huffed.

**"Still..." Leon said looking at the passed out Sora on the ground.**

**"It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."**

"Ah," Donald began. "You have no idea!"

"Hey!" Sora frowned. Riku quickly placed his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Be Quiet I wanna see what happens next." Sid said.

"Yeah," Tifa agreed.

"And I want an explanation." Terra further incurred.

**The screen changed once more. We see Sid sleeping in alleyway.**

"Sid!" Sora yelled.

"Sora!" Roxas screamed at this former.

"I told you I'd show up later and also…. STOP SCREAMING!" Sid yelled at Sora which causes him to sweat and smile nervously.

**Sid opens his eyes as a result he is greeted by Donald and Goofy.**

**"G'mornin." Goofy greets.**

**"Um….. Am I dead?" **

This caused all the girls to giggle at Sid while this causes Riku, Axel, Leon, CID and Cloud to rolled their eyes.

"Really?" Cloud said annoyed.

"Well how would you react if a talking dog said good morning to you?" Sid said with clear anger in his face.

"I would say good morning as well." Aerith said which caused to look at her.

**"You will be if you don't get up!" Donald said with annoyance.**

This caused everyone to look at him.

"Must you always be so rude?" Aqua asked.

"He was acting so immature." Donald explained.

"Still that doesn't give you the right to act like that!" Kairi yelled.

"Ladies calm down it's fine let's just continue." Sid said luckily that cooled the girls anger.

**Sid stands up and looks at both the duck and dog.**

**"Who are you guys?" Sid asks**

**"Oh sorry I'm Goofy and this is Donald." Goofy introduces. Sid smiles in reply.**

**"Nice to meet you Goofy." Sid shake his hand. Then walks over to Donald and try to shake his hand.**

**"Nice to meet you Donald." Donald just kind of ignores me and continues to walk. I turn to Goofy. "He's not really the nice one is he?" Sid asks.**

"Absolutely not." Kairi answered.

"WAK!? Hey I'm nice!" Donald replied back.

"No you're not. Sid greeted you and you didn't back do you know how rude that is?" Kairi asked while Donald becomes scared by how Kairi is acting but it's Sora who keeps the peace.

"Kairi it's alright we'll see the better side of Donald later.

"We better." Kairi warns.

**"Donald's nice once you get to know him. He's just too busy focusing on the mission." Goofy answers Sid but this displeased Donald, so he turned to face them.**

**"Goofy!" Donald yelled.**

**"Oops."**

**"Come on Goofy we have to focus on our mission." The two begin to walk leaving Sid behind.**

"You left him all on his own?" Aqua asked with concern.

"Keep watching." Sid said.

**"Hey wait up!" Sid managed to catch up but Donald didn't like the idea of him joining them so he scolded Sid.**

**"No, you can't come with us." Donald yelled at Sid.**

"Wow Donald." Sora was getting a little angry.

"What?!" Donald asked.

"You're acting like a total jerk right now!" Roxas yelled.

"Do you have no shame?" Aqua said with anger.

"Acting cruel and distant is never a good look." Tifa said as she looked at Cloud who rolled his eyes.

"Guys, guys relax. Let just continue watching ok?" Luckily this caused everyone to calm down.

**"Maybe we should bring Sidney with us and there's nobody here, sure is spooky." Goofy said.**

**"Aw, phooey." A hand reached behind Donald. "I'm not scared."**

Sora chuckled. "The should be good."

"Aw shad'up Sora." Donald muttered.

**The hand tapped him on the shoulder. Donald screamed, jumping up and onto Goofy's back.**

"Haha!" Everyone was laughing wildly by now.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed. "It could've been someone dangerous!"

**"Excuse me." Though you couldn't see her face, it was obviously a women. She wore a pink dress, had long braided hair and clutter of silver bracelets on her wrist.**

Everyone knew instantly who it was. "Aerith? Dangerous? Pshhhh." Ventus stated.

At that Cid laughed. "Aw you know nothin."

"Huh?"

Aerith shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Moving on..." Roxas spoke awkwardly.

**Donald was still on Goofy's back shaking.**

**"Excuse me." The women said. Her voice was soft. "Did the king send you?"**

"When did you meet the King?" Riku asked. thought for a moment.

"That's a long story. Perhaps I could tell you another time?"

Riku smiled. "Sounds great."

"I wonder just who this King guy is." Ventus whispered to Aqua and Terra.

"He sounds important." Aqua nodded.

"And intimidating." Terra added. "Hopefully we'll meet him soon."

"Oh they have no idea." Sid whispers to Sora and Kairi to which they shake their head in agreement.

**Donald stopped shaking and turned around to look at the women. Goofy did the same thing seconds later. Sid looked at the girl as well. It now showed the women's face. A pink ribbon in her hair and kind green eyes.**

The screen changed to black, and remained that way.

"I'm curious," Roxas began. "What did you think about them when they did that?"

"I know what I would've thought." Axel smirked.

"Really? What?" Goofy asked. Donald on the other hand glared.

"Shud'up Axel!"

Aerith thought fpr a moment. "Oh yeah!" She finally remembered. "I thought I found the wrong people."

"But you didn't." Kairi grimaced.

"Haha!" Sora laughed. He placed his hands behind his head. "Now that I'm not the only one on screen I'm enjoying it a ton more."

Leon sighed. "I'm sure you are..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**For anyone saying I should remove Sid from this story, sorry it's not happening. I'm also connecting this to my other stories that have Sid as the protagonist. If you guys really can't stand Sid and you don't want to read the story anymore...That's your problem not mine so to others who like the story enjoy ?.**_

**Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Kairi's voice rung through the air.**

All eyes turned to Kairi but she was just as surprised as the rest.

"Were you...dreaming of me?" Kairi asked slightly shy.

"Well-um-I don't remember." Sora sputtered his words.

"It's okay," Kairi reassured. "If I had been aw-" awake. Kairi flinched. There was a first time for everything,

"Did you just-"

"Yes." Kairi sighed. "More then half the people know the situation though.."

"Not all do." Riku reminded referencing Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Sid also references Axel and Roxas.

"What I meant was .." Kairi debated on how to say the words. "If I had been in your situation I probably would have done something similar because I'd be missing you guys."

Sora chuckled. "Thanks Kairi."

Kairi smiled in return.

**The screen then shows Sora. He was in a bed sitting up. His eyes groggily opened as he begun to wake up. Before him was Kairi, with her hands on her hips.**

"A dream?" Roxas asked knowing it wasn't actually Kairi. Sora gave a awkward laugh.

"Well..."

"You okay?" Kairi asked tilting forward. Sora paused momentarily before responding.

"I guess..."

**"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade."**

"Hey!" Ventus exclaimed. "How does your subconscious know that?"

"I wasn't dreaming." Sora said averting his eyes from the rest of his friends.

"Then what was it?" Goofy asked.

"Were you hallucinating?" Donald asked.

"That doesn't explain how you knew of the keyblade." Aqua inputed.

"Just watch guys." Sid said strictly.

**"But it's your heart they really want," Kairi explained. "Bcause you wield the keyblade."**

Yuffie frowned. "Wait a minute..."

**Sora stared up at her. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."**

**"Kairi?" Kairi repeated. "Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."**

"What?" Terra asked blankly while Yuffie punched her fist into the air.

"Knew it!"

"I see," Tifa said. "You were hallucinating Kairi's image over Yuffie."

Sora flinched. "Hallucinating is such a strong word..."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "And what would you call it?"

"Day dreaming?" Roxas suggested.

Axel sighed.

"It's more appropriate." Sid said with a grin to Axel.

**"Huh?"**

**The screen flashed white. It turned back to reveal Yuffie standing over Sora.**

**"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said turning backwards towards Leon who just walked into the room.**

"That explains it." Cloud stated.

"You gave him a concussion." Riku stated with a glare.

Leon shrugged, Sora on the other hand looked alarmed.

"What? How long do those things last?" He put a hand to his head.

Axel rolled his eyes. "If you had it back then you wouldn't have it now. Idiot."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Axel, on a more serious note however Riku was glowering at Leon.

**"That's Leon." Leon corrected.**

"Huh? What's Leon?" Sora asked missing what Yuffie had said.

"Nothing." Leon was quick to say.

Some suspicious stares were given to Leon but he ignored them,

**"The Keyblade..." Sora repeated noticing said object laying against the wall next to Leon.**

**"Yeah," Yuffie strutted forward. "We had to get it away form you to shake off those creatures."**

**She stopped when she was at Leon's side. Putting her hands on her hips Yuffie continued. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."**

"So is that why they were at the island?" Terra asked. "Because of you and Sid?"

"What?" Sora frowned. "No way-I mean it couldn't be-"

"Sure Sora and I brought the heartless to our Island purposefully." Sid said with sarcasm.

"You were?!" Ven exclaimed.

"They weren't." Riku stated with a slight glare at Terra.

"Don't worry abut it Sora and Sid." Terra reassured. "It was just a theory."

Sora slowly nodded. Sid rolled his eyes.

**"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Leon said crossing his arms. "But it won't work for long."**

**Sora's gaze lifted from the ground to Leon. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon picked up the Keyblade and examined it, soon the Keyblade shined. In a haze of bright light it disappeared and reappeared right in Sora's hand.**

"Our keyblades don't do that." Ventus pouted. Aqua shrugged.

"Maybe they do. We've never been in a situation for that to happen."

Terra smiled. "When we get back we'll have to test it."

At this Ventus grinned.

**"Woah." Sora exclaimed.**

**Leon approached him. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora frowned.

"What does it sound like?" Cloud asked irritated with the question.

"It sounds like Leon's being mean." Tifa said, not in a serious voice though. More teasing like.

"I was being realistic." Leon quickly defended himself. "We needed a savior and instead we got an inexperienced kid who didn't know the definition of pessimism."

"Hey," Sora exclaimed. "I wasn't so bad."

"Don't worry about it Sora," Aerith smiled softly. "We know that now."

"It just took awhile." Yuffie laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Donald put his hands on his hips. "He's exactly the same! The only difference is he has experience now!"

"Hey!" Sora retorted. "I know what pessimistic means now..."

"Really?" Axel arched an eyebrow not believing it. Sora crossed his arms in a huff.

**Sora's face changed from shock and wonder to serious. With a hardened gaze staring up at Leon he said. "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"**

**The screen changed quickly. A new room with Aerith within it. She sat on the bed facing Donald, Goofy and Sid.**

**"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"**

**The screen revealed Sid, Donald and Goofy standing before her.**

"Hey Donald?" Goofy elbowed the duck. "Look! It's us!"

"I could see Goofy!" Donald replied with annoyance.

Sid smirks at the Duck and Dog while Sora laughed good naturedly. "I'm glad you guys are finally in it."

Kairi smirked. "Is that because you won't be the only one made fun of now?"

Sora nodded not even trying to deny it.

"Made fun of..?" Donald repeated unsurely.

Goofy meanwhile turned back to the screen.

**"Yeah." Donald quickly agreed.**

**Goofy's hands covered his mouth. "But they're supposed to be a secret."**

"What's a secret?" Ventus asked having forgotten already what they were talking about.

"The other worlds." Aerith answered.

"Oh yeah." Donald nodded.

Axel laughed. "Some secret."

**"They've been secret because they've never been connected." Aerith explained.**

**"Until now. When the Heartless came everything changed."**

**"Hey do the heartless look like dark creatures with yellow eyes." Sid asked, Aerith shakes her head as a yes. **

**"The Heartless?" The screen switched back to Sora.**

"So we'll finally get an explanation?" Aqua said hopefully.

"We can't answer that." Leon said quickly before Yuffie could get herself in trouble by attempting to give an actual answer.

"Alright." Aqua took that as a yes.

**"The ones who attacked you," Yuffie explained, she was sitting right beside Sora on the bed."You remember?"**

**"Those without hearts." Leon stated still standing before them.**

"Seriously?" Roxas asked narrowing his eyes at Leon. Leon shrugged. It sounded alright at the time.

**"The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them."**

Not everyone's heart has darkness in it. Sora thought to himself. He glanced towards Kairi and for some reason he felt his gaze pull to Ven then to Sid.

**"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon stated**.

Sora gave a annoyed look.

**"Hey," Yuffie turned to Sora. "Have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?"**

**"Ansem?" The screen switched again to Goofy repeating the name**.

"Ah that's annoying." Axel commented.

"You mean how it keeps changing?" Terra confirmed.

"I agree," Tifa said. "I wish they'd just keep to one screen."

"Preferably ours." Yuffie giggled.

"Ours has a better pace." Sid disagrees.

**"He was studying the Heartless." Aerith said. "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."**

**"Gawrsh," Goofy leaned forward. "Uh, can we see it?"**

**Aerith shook her head. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."**

**"Scattered?" Donald repeated incredulously.**

**"To many worlds." Aerith replied calmly.**

**"Hmm" Sid began to think until it all comes together for him. "Maybe your King went to find the reports." Sid explained.**

"That makes sense." Aqua commented. "I mean he sent you two looking for Sora and Sid so he's off doing something else right?"'

"Right." Roxas nodded.

Sora opened his mouth to add his opinion but Riku quickly spoke up.

"Hey, maybe concerning the story or whatever you wanna call it the people who were there should not comment and risk being buzzed."

"So does that mean I could comment?" Kairi asked somewhat amused.

"I think so." Sora nodded. "I mean you-ah!"

Riku sighed. "Sometimes I swear you ignore me on purpose."

**"Yes." Aerith agreed. "Those were my thoughts exactly."**

**"We've gotta find him quick!"**

**"Wait!" Donald called out. "First we need that 'key'!"**

**"That's right." Aerith said. "The Keyblade."**

**"So," The screen switched to Sora once more who was examining the Keyblade. "..this is the key?"**

"What gave it away?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Knock it off." Cloud spoke up. "He was just confirming it."

"Must you always come up with a sarcastic remark?" Sid asked in annoyance.

"Yes." Axel said with a grin which makes Sid annoyed.

Sora smiled. "Cloud-"

"Don't mention it." Cloud waved off.

"Okay." Sora nodded turning back to the screen without so much as a thank you.

Tifa watched with amusement, despite his words Cloud looked somewhat annoyed.

**"Exactly." Yuffie nodded.**

**"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon walked towards the door turning away from Sora and Yuffie. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."**

"Well that's good for us." Ventus chuckled.

"Seriously?" Frowned Axel. "Did you not just hear that?"

"Huh?"

"They'll keep coming after you." Terra reminded. "Keep coming after us."

"That's not what I heard." Goofy stated. "I heard that they have great fear of it plus, ya'll aren't scared right?" There was no malicious in his tone but genuine belief.

"That's right!" Ventus smiled.

**"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said it in a way as if it were more of a fact then a bad thing.**

**"The Keyblade chooses its master." Yuffie smiled turning to Sora once more. "And it chose you."**

"Wait," Ven interrupted once again. "I thought Mas-Ah!" He covered his mouth.

"Don't tell me his name is a spoiler?!" Terra asked sitting up.

"It appears so." Aqua crossed her arms.

"Whose name?" Sora asked curiously.

Sid smacks the back of Sora's head.

"Sora," Aerith addressed with a small laugh. "They can't tell us remember? It looks like it's our turn to be kept in the dark."

**"So," Leon waved his hand and leaned against the wall crossing his arms again. "Tough luck."**

"Real nice." Tifa snarked at Leon who rolled his eyes.

**"How did all this happen?" Sora asked. "I remember being in my room..." Sora gasped standing up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Sid!" His voice grew into a more sorrowful tone. "Kairi!"**

"Sora.." Kairi whispered putting her hand to Sora's shoulder in a comforting matter.

**Leon closed his eyes. "You know what? I really don't know."**

**Before Sora could reply a bright energy ball colored pink popped up and transformed into a Heartless with armor.**

**"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered motioning his hand toward the door. Yuffie was quick to oblige.**

"So," Cloud crossed is arms. "You listen to him."

Yuffie laughed. "Jealous?"

"Hn."

"That's not denial." Leon said with a smirk. Cloud glared.

**Donald, who was approaching the door, was quickly slammed into the wall by it as Yuffie ran out.**

"Ouch." Axel laughed.

"Shud'up." Donald pouted.

"Yuffie," Aerith addressed. "Apologize."

"Sorry." Yuffie said with a giggle.

Donald rolled his eyes.

**Aerith, who was right behind Donald, looked concerned. "Yuffie?" She quickly ran after the other girl**.

**In the room Leon stood in front of Sora and swung his sword. "Sora, let's go!"**

"Seriously?" Donald asked. "Sora just got the Keyblade and you expect him to know how to fight?"

"Actually I did know." Sora said matter of factly. Boastfully he said. "It was instinctual."

"Or maybe all those times you practiced with the wooden sword?" Riku suggested.

"Maybe that too." Sora shrugged,

"I mean you, Riku, and I fought with wooden swords for years, before we got Keyblades." Sid said. Sora nodded.

"But Leon didn't know that." Riku went back to topic. "Did you?"

"He was the Keyblade wielder." Leon stated. "I just hoped for the best."

**The screen changed to outside the building where the Heartless was thrown out the window.**

"Looks like it worked." Axel commented.

**Leon jumped out straight after it and Sora was quick to follow suite.**

**"Sora?!" Sid looks into the next room and begins to run after him.**

**Outside the room Goofy stared at the door which slowly unhinged itself from. The wall and Donald.**

**The screen changed again to Goofy running out to where Leon and Sora had jumped down. Two armored Heartless appeared before him.**

**Goofy stepped back cowering behind his shield. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys that Arieth and Sid talked about?"**

"Do you guys always have to state the obvious?" Axel asked.

"Oh shut up." Roxas rolled his eyes hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "If you keep going when it's finally time for our story you'll get a bucket load of insults."

**Donald stood confidently in front of Goofy with his wand over his shoulder and determined look on his face.**

**"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald swung his wand glancing backwards at Goofy**.

"Go Donald!" Sora exclaimed. "Show them whose boss!"

"I doubt that will happen." Sid bets..

**It was less then a minute later both Donald and Goofy were shown being blasted out of the room and flying through the air.**

Sora's face fell. "Uh..."

"Not. One. Word." Donald warned, his eyes on the chuckling Axel.

**Sora and Sid were talking until they saw the two falling from the sky. By the time they realized where they were heading it was to late. Even so they attempted to run. It was to no avail however as the duo fell on top of them with a thud**.

"That's how you guys met? Really?" Kairi laughed.

"It was defiantly memorable.." Sora mumbled.

"Who know this crazy meeting would make us the besets of friends today." Sid said.

"Gawrsh this takes me back." Goofy smiled. "So much has happened since then."

Donald nodded. "You've got that right."

**Stars circled around Goofy and Donald's head while Sora's hand was outstretched before him holding the Keyblade. Both Goofy and Donald's eyes quickly fell on it. Sid looked nonchalant at the keyblade, In unison Donald and Goofy. shouted,.**

**"The key!"**

**The ground began to shake and the three looked up warily. Blocks shot up from the ground blocking each and every exit sealing them in. Heartless appeared on top of these rocks and in front of them**.

"This doesn't look good." Kairi said with concern.

"He'll be fine." Tifa laughed. "He is Sora after all."

"And Sid is pretty powerful" Riku compliment.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed. "She could be worried about us too ya know!"

"It's not as likely." Roxas pointed out.

"Well," Kairi spoke. "For your information I did mean both Donald and Goofy too."

"Aw shucks." Goofy chuckled bashfully. Sora laughed.

**The battle began. Sora stuck close to Donald and Goofy and the three overpowered the Heartless. Sid summoned his keyblade as well much to Donald annoyance.**

**"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled. Sid looked at him nervously.**

**"Um one might be good, but two's better then none?" Sid said with a smirk**.

"You didn't tell them you had a Keyblade?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Well no. I couldn't trust them and also I didn't wanna go around showing off the Keyblade everywhere I go." Sid explained.

"Smart." Riku , Kairi, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Aqua said in unison causing Sid to smirk.

**That was until a new giant one appeared. Large and purple with five body parts that didn't seem like they were even attached. Next a small head appeared atop of it. The Heartless's arms swung around and it stomped its large clanky feet.**

**The screen flashed.**

**Next thing that was shown was the Heartless shaking with its four limbs removed and then it's head falling off. A light shimmered from the top of it and out came a glowing heart that faded into the sky. Then both parts became shrouded in blue and disappeared within light**.

"Well at least you didn't have to clean it up." Aqua said helpfully.

"Actually I'd be the one who'd have to clean it up." Cid spoke up. "Damn kids.."

"I'd help." Aerith said with something akin to a pout.

"No." Cid shook his head. "You'd try to help but then I'd feel bad and let you get away. You two on the other hand.." He glowered at Yuffie and Leon.

"Tsk tsk." Tifa teased waving her finger at both of them. "I'd help you Cid."

"I know you would."

"And Cloud too." Tifa added. Cid nodded.

"And spiky too.""

**The screen changed again to Sora, whose hand was to his chin.**

**"So, you were looking for me?"**

**Both Donald and Goofy were quick to nod.**

**"They too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon approached them with Yuffie, who was nodding by his side.**

"So you guys knew you weren't actually looking for a legitimate key?" Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Shouted Donald crossing his arms. Goofy on the other hand shook his head, he was being honest about it.

"**Hey," Goofy exclaimed. "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other world's on our vessel."**

Bringing his eyes to the ground Sora sulked. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."

**"Hey don't worry we're going to find them no matter what and we still have each other. And this is our opportunity to go see other worlds that's fun right?" Sid in Hope's of cheering up Sora**.

"And here I though Sora was the only cheerful one." Kairi smiled as she looked at Sid.

"Well someone has to keep this lazy bump on his feet." Sid said while pointing at Sora.

"Hey!"

**"But will we be able to find them out there?" Sora asked.**

**"Of course." Donald stated.**

**Goofy leant down to Donald and asked. "Are you sure?"**

Riku glanced suspiciously at the duck having a bad feeling creep up on him.

**"Who knows?" Donald pointed to Sora and Sid while in a whisper he said. "But we need them to come with us to help us find the king.**"

"So you lied to them?" Roxas asked, defensive of his somebody. Many of the rooms occupants were glaring at the duck now.

"No!" Donald said quickly.

"Then what to you call it?" Terra asked.

"Uh-" Donald paused. "Persuasion."

"Some persuasion." Riku glared. "Sora, Sid are you-?"

Sora didn't look angry in the slightest. If anything he looked slightly annoyed but nothing terrible, Sid shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like him to hold grudges so Riku didn't know why he found himself surprised.

**Leon stepped forward. "Sora," He addressed. "Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."**

**Sora, who was still staring at the ground, replied. "Yeah, I guess."**

**"But you can't come along looking like that." Donald pointed his finger up. "Understand?" Goofy gaped at Donald. Donald put his hands on his hips. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"**

"Aw." Kairi cooed. "Well at least that's sweet."

"Uh Kairi," Goofy addressed. "Donald wasnt actually-"

"Shushhhhhhh!" Donald shushed Goofy.

**"Yeah," Goofy invaded Donald's personal space much to the ducks displeasure. "Ya gotta look funny, like us!" Donald shoved Goofy away and said.**

**"This boat runs on happy faces."**

"Seriously?" Axel deadpanned. Ventus on the otherhand-

"Cool!"

**"Happy?" Sora repeated still looking at the ground. Everyone stared at him unsure of what he was about to do. Then Sora ducked his head down. A drumming sound was heard and then a cling.**

**Sora looked up, his hands on his waist and the most ridicules look ever on his face.**

**"Cheese~" He said unsurely looking between Donald and Goofy questioningly**.

"Oh my-" Cid walloped not being able to contain his laughter.

Aqua frowned. "I feel more concerned with that face then amused."

Terra nodded in agreement,

**Goofy and Donald quickly broke into laughs while Sid snickered.**

**"That's one funny face!" Goofy laughed. Sora stood up, his face returning to its usual grin.**

**"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."**

"You're awfully chipper considering the situation." Ventus noted.

"That's Sora's personality in a nutshell." Kairi laughed.

**"Donald Duck." Donald introduced putting his hand out.**

**"Names Goofy." Goofy's hand hovered over Donald's.**

**"My name is Sid." He said while putting his hand on top of the other two.**

**"I'm Sora." Sora placed his hand out but it wasn't on top of theirs yet.**

**"All for one, one for all." Goofy shouted as Sora's hand slapped itself on Sid, Goofy and Donald's.**

**Instead of its usual fade to black instead the shape of key hole incased them before stopping on Sora's hand briefly and then turning to black**.

"So that was how we met." Sora concluded.

"It was a pretty crazy encounter." Sid smirked.

"That was adorable." Tifa giggled. Sora and Goofy looked confused while Donald and Sid rolled his eyes.

"So is that all?" Terra asked. "Are you guys gone now?"

"For now." Leon said. "We'll come back."

Sora frowned. "Hey! That was so a spoiler! Not fair..."

"C'mon guys." Aqua said. "Let's go on."

Everyone was quick to nod.


	8. Chapter 8

**The screen showed Riku once more.**

Sora jumped up from his seat. "Yes! Finally!"

Riku arched an eyebrow. "What are you so excited about?"

"Yeah what gives?" Sid asked.

Sora put his hands to his hips. "You never told me anything about what happened to you when we were separated!

"Plus you're tired of being the only one on the screen for everyone to be judged, right?" Tifa guessed.

Sora shook his head. "Naw, I have Donald for that now."

Giggles erupted in the room. Donald glared.

"Sora..."

**Lying on a stone like ground Riku begun opening his eyes and coming to. Then it went to black.**

"Don't tell me that's it." Axel exclaimed.

"That's not fair." Roxas grumbled crossing his arms.

"Is there more Riku?" Aerith asked him.

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. I mean even if I did I couldn't really tell you, remember?"

"Well," Cid begun. "This is Sora's story, right? Do you really think they'll show to much of Riku?"

Terra frowned. "Why wouldn't it? I thought you two were best friends?"

"All four of us are." Kairi corrected with a broad smile, Sid rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"Then it only makes sense if you're involved." Concluded Aqua.

Tifa looked the quartet over. "I'm guessing it's a little more complicated then that, isn't it?"

Sora gave an awkward laugh.

"Let's continue watching." Sid said.

**Blue color faded into the black and then soon out, like someone was opening their eyes**.

"I get it!" Goofy chuckled. "We're seeing from Riku's eyes, right?"

"It looks like." Terra agreed.

"That's why it's called Point Of View Goofy." Sid replied.

"This totally isn't a total invasion of privacy." Riku quipped sarcastically.

"It's not like we want to be here." Cloud reminded.

"But you're sorta enjoying it right?" All eyes turned to Axel. "Come on! You have to admit it's kinda fun watching this."

"That's sounds wildly inappropriate." Sid said.

Hesitant glances were exchanged before all begun to reluctantly nod, sans Cloud.

**Finally Riku's eyes remained opened enough to see a blue like waterfall in front of him. Riku pushed himself up form the ground looking around cautiously.**

**"Where... am I?"**

**Riku looked around alarmingly to see floating rocks behind him and no one else in sight.**

"Cool." Everyone stared incredulously at Ventus. "Wha-I can't be the one to think that floating rocks are cool!"

"If you put it like that..." Roxas looked at the screen. "Yeah, I see it."

"Wait a sec," Yuffie exclaimed upon further examination of the scenery. "Is that-"

"Yeah, it is." Leon nodded. It seemed everyone from the Restoration Committee did sans, Sora, Sid, Donald and Goofy.

Terra opened his mouth to ask but Aqua but a finger to his lips to shush him. It wasn't like they could say anything so there was no point in asking.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yes Ven?"

"Do you know what that place is?"

"Oh yeah it's-wah!"

Terra and Aqua shared a glance and sighed.

"You know you almost made it a while without getting buzzed?" Riku pointed out.

Sora huffed. "I was just answering a question."

"The whole point of buzzing is so you don't do that." Roxas added. "C'mon Sora."

"So are we calling it that now?" Kairi asked. "Officially?"

"Yeah," Terra agreed. "It seems fitting."

"Sounds stupid." Sid said while laughing.

**"Sora! Sid!" Riku shouted frantically looking around. "Kairi!"**

**"Riku.." Sora whispered looking at his friend. Kairi shared the same expression.**

"This is kinda depressing." Sid said with a sad expression.

Riku waved them off. "Hey, we were all separated. Don't blame yourselves."

Their looks didn't change.

**Riku's eyes fell to the ground as he sighed deeply.**

**Unbeknownst to him a figure was watching from far away,**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Wha-?" Donald yelled.

Goofy was just as wide eyed. "That's-"

He got buzzed.

"I can't believe she was watching you!" Sora shook his head with distaste.

"I'm not surprised." Riku shrugged. "At this point nothing surprises me."

"It's still weird!" Roxas pointed out.

"Wait-wait!" Terra exclaimed. "Just who is she?"

"Bad." Riku answered simply. "I doubt there's anymore I could say."

When color came back the screen showed the quartet of Donald, Goofy, Sid and Sora all facing each other in a circle. Under them was a glowing green disk with four other small circles within it and dark purple energy around them. It was clearly a projection.

"Someone was watching you guys as well." Cloud stated.

Terra crossed his arms. "Whatever-whoever this is, I don't like it."

"I wonder who it is." Goofy said.

Leon crossed his arms. "I have a guess."

Riku sighed. "And I'm pretty sure I know that guess."

"Do you think it's the same person who was watching Riku before?" Aqua guessed.

"Yes." Riku and Leon spoke in unison.

"Maybe it's a whole league of baddies watching us?" Sid said.

**"That little squirt took down that Heartless!" The speaker was a man shrouded in the dark.**

Sora jumped up. "Who you calling squirt?!"

"You know he can't hear you right?" Roxas asked arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I know." Sora frowned. "But I'm still not a squirt!"

Axel chuckled. "I beg to differ."

"Hey!"

"Fine how about shrimp, that's a better word." Sid said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"If it makes you feel any better that means Ventus and Roxas are squirts too." Yuffie pointed out. "All of you are about the same height."

Both Roxas and Ventus shared the same expression (literally) of surprise at her statement. However their overall reaction greatly differed.

"I am not a squirt Axel!"

"I'm just not done growing yet!"

"Kairi's shorter than me." Sora said defensively. "And so are you Yuffie!"

"But we're girls." Yuffie smirked.

"Like that's a excuse." Sid said.

"That's sexiest." Roxas said warily.

"Well-"

"Would you guys quit it?" Cloud interrupted.

Instantly they quieted down.

**The shadowed man made a fist with his hand. "Who'd have thought it?"**

**"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Another voice spoke, he was shrouded in the dark as well.**

"Is that true?" Ventus asked in a small voice. If the man's sentence was true it applied to all keybladers.

"Of course not." Riku spoke with no hesitation despite the chance of getting buzzed because of it. "Yes the Keyblade gives us power but do you know how we use the Keyblade? Through the strength of our hearts."

At that Ventus grinned, as did the rest of the keybladers-in fact almost everyone did.

**"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" A women's voice spoke, clad in shadow as well though you could see her arm spreading as she laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough."**

Riku laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked.

"You'll see eventually." Riku responded.

**"And the brats friends are the kings lackeys." A new male voice said with disgust.**

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed. "We aren't lackeys!"

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed. "We're the Kings friends!"

"We know that." Aerith said calmly. "You don't have anything to prove."

"Yeah relax, both of you." Sid said.

The two quieted down even though it was still obvious the comment was still infuriating Donald.

**A small sound of metal clinging was heard. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."**

"Um Aqua," Ventus begun. "What does bilge rats mean?"

"Don't worry about it Ven." Aqua responded.

"It can't be good though." Axel quipped.

"Ok Ven so what this means is-" Sid got interrupted.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Aqua said warning him.

Sid shakes this off. "What are you gonna do mama Aqua? Ground me?" Sid said as he wrapped his arm around Aqua shoulder

Donald and Sora both huffed. Goofy on the other hand didn't seem to care all that much.

"Wait," Roxas realized something. "Is that-ah!"

That was his first buzz.

"So you guys know who that guy is?" Terra asked.

Sora, Sid, Riku, Axel and Roxas nodded.

**"You're no prize yourself." A deep new voice cut in though it was hard to guess if it was male or females as it broke into a cackle.**

"That sounds familiar." Goofy noted rubbing his chin,

"Yeah it does." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Don't you two remember?" Donald asked flapping his arms.

"Why don't you tell us Donald?" Sora asked with a slight smirk. Donald stared at him.

"It's the Q-Wahhhhhh!"l

Sid looked to Sora. "You're still mad about the lying thing."

"A little."

**"Shut up!" The sound of metal once more.**

**"Enough." A loud, calm woman's voice quieted the rest down.**

**A unanimous groan left the lips of anyone who knew the woman's identity.**

**She unlike the rest was not covered in shadows. "The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness follow them both?" Finally it showed the woman's face with a monovalent smile. "Either way, They could be quite useful..."**

**The screen faded to black.**

"So it looks like Riku isn't the only one she stalked." Axel commented.

Sora had a nostalgic look on his face.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Sora began. "This is my first stalker."

"And that list would only grow." Added on Riku. He glanced at Axel.

"Hey! What was that?"

"Nothing."

Roxas laughed.

Axel glared.


End file.
